B l a c k M a g i c
by BlueSun91
Summary: Masamune Date/Lu Xun -SLASH- There are times when you chose to change for the better of others, other times you change for just yourself, then there are times when you change or it could mean your life. Rated for violence and sexual content. CH 11 ADDED
1. Chapter I: Cursed

**Hey everyone, I've decided to start yet another multi-chapter story that I'm sure I'll be lazy on XD **

**But I think this one will be more interesting than my others. **

**This is mainly a Masamune Date/Lu Xun fic as you know; including a few other undisclosed, side pairings. Its post the first Warriors Orochi game and it goes on from there. **

**: PLEASE READ :**

**Anyways, I want you to know that the story is going to live up to its rating, so if you have any issue against Yaoi, **_**brief**_** sexual content, and gore then I suggest leaving now. But it won't be explicit or pornographic, I promise. And I'll keep language mild too since I'm not a great advocate of profanity. Also, you are welcome to flame me if you please :) **

**But if you're here to actually read, I hope you enjoy~ **

**-BlueSun91 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own and do not claim to own Warriors Orochi and its affiliates. Though we all wish we did ;) **

* * *

"_**Black Magic" **_

**-By BlueSun91- **

* * *

_**Story Prologue**_

_Orochi, a demon and enemy to all those who seek a land of peace, was gone. Killed by the very beings he peered down upon in repulse; though lacking his strength, they would rise above with numbers and determination. With his defeat, came harmony and stunningly a belief that without Orochi's havoc, the two worlds would still be wrought with corruption. In the end, indissoluble alliances would live on in this new world of united cultures. _

_The great kingdoms of China and Japan, divided in land but united in friendships, would ensure the harmony of this new land and its people. _

_But there were those who would forever decline this new found tranquility. The faithful remnants of the Serpent's empire lived on in rebellion, earnest in perpetuating their late Lord's name. And they thirsted for the mayhem of war. They would unleash pandemonium upon villages until being utterly crushed by the officials of righteousness. And with each outcry, the remnants would become fewer and fewer. _

_But they knew, someday, their Lord would rise to set free this caged chaos again. _

_Now, with each passing day, the Serpent's mighty empire crumbled ever closer into extinction. And yet, the followers would fight on in search of a method to resurrect Orochi. Even if it may be impossible, they would press on in hope the frail aspiration would come to fruition. Furthermore, if his army were to fade into history, there would always be an opposition to this sickeningly tedious world of peace. _

_Masamune Date, a spiteful, young warrior of Orochi's dying kingdom, would always be an advocate of war. He unambiguously loathed what had become of Orochi's twisted masterpiece. Now he and a few followers traversed this misshapen land, wreaking havoc in any way possible. Even though, there would be less in the horde after each assail. No matter, he would always flee unscathed. _

_It hadn't been long after the defeat and it had become difficult for one like Masamune to cope. He had once considered joining one of the factions of justice; what an absurd decision! No, he needed the thrill of battle. _

_It was late autumn that Masamune was struck by enemy he had never imagined coming. _

* * *

**Chapter I **

_**Cursed**_

It was a routine evening for Masamune Date and the small crowd of angry remnants. The pale, snake demons along with his riflemen loyally followed after him with murderous hopes. The solemn general of only twenty two stood dressed in the usual pale green and ebony clad armor. The golden crescent of his helm glinted vividly in the high moonlight. In his hand he held a russet colored pistol, one of many he had.

Upon waking in this new and strange world for the first time, he found it fascinating when he revealed the foreign little weapon and fired upon the Chinese soldiers who fled from such a bewildering attack. The canons were the most entertaining when it came to such an occasion. The looks upon their pathetic faces as the flaming shell sailed from the sky and detonated upon the earth. Priceless.

Even now, Masamune couldn't help but laugh. Grinning maliciously, The One-Eyed Dragon mounted an ebony steed that would blend ideally with the night. He and his ravenous horde of snakes stood on the border of a thick wood outside Ti Sang Village, a small town known for its production of herbs and tea. It was rumor that the Wu Army had several units stationed in the village. It was perfect. If he was fortunate, Masamune hoped to eliminate as many enemy officials as he could in one sitting.

"Imbeciles, they don't even know what they have coming," He murmured aloud, gaining a few subtle cackles from the serpent soldiers. From where they waited in the shadows, the haughty general could see the wide cobbled market square at the center of the village. The empty stalls where all the goods had been removed surrounded the square. From there on were humble and sparsely placed dwellings where dim candles glowed in the windows. Weathered dirt paths snaked throughout the town, connecting each home with the market. Freshly cropped land surrounded the backside of the village, vast fields of ginseng.

This time, instead of charging in barbarically, they would use a ninja's tactic by slipping into the village and into the shabby houses. Unsheathing his katana from dormancy at his side, Masamune raised it outward and the snakes pressed forward like puppets. He remained within the brush, waiting impatiently for the soldiers to cause a commotion large enough for him to charge in personally. What was left of his riflemen stood along the perimeter of the woodland with him; ready to fire.

A few moments later there was a scream, and then another. It wasn't long before the night sky was field with cries of agony. Women and children were bustling into the market square, though not quick enough for the soldiers. Somewhere within the village, a home was ablaze, swallowing all those nearby into an inferno of destruction. Peasants swarmed into the streets along with soldiers armed only with whatever they could find to battle the sudden rush of enemies.

Masamune laughed at their pathetic attempt to resist, they might as well lie down and wait to die. He raised the katana again, "Fire!"

Suddenly there was an earsplitting din as the nose of the rifles burst with sparks of ember as the first round of bullets whizzed through the air and struck with precision.

Masamune struck the horse keenly in the flanks; it reared with a loud whiny and rushed forward. With a strident battle cry, he brandished the blade high and struck the closest soldier. He fell in a bloody heap to the ground, clasping his hands around his throat. Masamune tugged on the reins and the panicked horse reared again. Sheathing the katana, he revealed the pistol from the holster at his side and bullets came spitting from the barrel, piercing several bystanders.

Abruptly, two strangely familiar generals rushed him. He had recalled seeing both on the battlefield while Orochi still ruled. One on either side of him, Masamune aimed the pistol at the youngest of the two and the shot rang out just as the horse sidestepped, spooked by all the commotion. He had missed the general, who had a sword in either hand now.

The other general, an older man with a stern expression, addressed him, "Who are you?" He snapped as he pointed the tip of a halberd in Masamune's face.

"Hah!" the dragon growled, pointing the gun at the general and firing. This time, the bullet pierced the general's arm, slightly missing its initial target. Suddenly, Masamune felt a growing pain in his hip and the sensation of agony forced him to drop the pistol to grasp his side.

The younger of the two generals was on his other side now, barring Masamune from striking the older official again. A trace of blood was tarnishing the tip of the general's right saber. The One-Eyed Dragon glared at the young general, whose near perfect face portrayed no signs of intimidation.

"Damn you, Idiot!" Masamune howled, his bloody hand revealing the katana again, "You'll pay for this!"

The general didn't even fidget.

Hot-headed and in hammering pain, Masamune raised the blade but once again the horse reared with a loud whiny. Masamune dropped the katana with a loud cry as a bullet pierced his shoulder. He clung to the horse's neck with one are while clutching his oozing shoulder, as the steed raced forward. The general made no move to stop him, nor did he rejoice in his triumph over Masamune.

Unarmed and in agony, he let the horse race further away from the village, the cries, and that general. Masamune struggled to keep himself from swooning as the horse entered the woodland. Trees rushed by and, as if he were intoxicated, their branched reached over him as if to grab him like monsters.

Suddenly, he was in a clearing and strangely the horse began to buck wildly. It thrashed and cried as if being attacked by an unseen foe. Masamune, somewhat dazed, held tightly onto the reins.

"What is wrong with you?!" He snapped, though the shouting wouldn't calm a spooked horse. Then, the horse reared onto its hind legs again and Masamune had no strength to keep him mounted, so he was toppled onto the hard ground with a thud. Then, with a flash, the horse vanished.

Silence ensued, broken only by Masamune's groans of pain as he lay in a heap on the ground. His helmet had fallen from his head during the fall and was lying somewhere nearby. The air around him was rank with blood so strong; it would kill him before the wounds did. This is where he would die; there was no absolution greater in his thoughts. A few moments ago, he was mounted on the steed ready to attack a credulous enemy and now he lay prepared to die.

Masamune thought of the young general who first struck him, if it weren't for him, Masamune would have been triumphant. Through gritted teeth, he uttered a shaky curse.

"_I can see not even death will shaken you_," A monotonous, feminine voice murmured. Stunned, he had never heard such a striking voice before and he wasn't certain if it was from nearby or in his head.

"W…Wha?" Masamune struggled to sit up despite the harsh, protesting gash in his side. His dark eyes transfixed on a woman whose features were far too perfect to be real. Her lengthy ivory hair poured over her shoulders like a waterfall and there was a golden halo surrounding her head. She was dressed in provocative garments, fashioning hues of white, teal, and gold.

It was odd that he was able to see her in this darkness; in fact, she was _all _he could see. It was if she was surrounded in magnificent glow.

Her expression was as dangerous as her voice, though she was unarmed, it made even Masamune tremble.

"W-Who are you?" Masamune demanded, rather boldly for a dying man.

The woman rested her weight on one side and with the same dark tone, she replied, "_Your worst nightmare, child_"

Masamune gritted his teeth, and he for some peculiar reason, felt obligated to fear the woman.

"_I am Nu Wa, a mystic and I am here to rid this twisted world of Orochi's legacy_," She said, approaching Masamune ever so slowly, "_You are perhaps the most persistent I've encountered yet_"

"Woman, what are you talking about?!" He retorted, trying to scoot away but it was too painful to move. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, Nu Wa was standing over him, undaunted.

"_Such a loose mouth you have, child_," She murmured, straight faced as the tapped her chin in thought, "_Such persistence_"

Then she lifted a hand over her head and with a flash of vivid light a slim rapier appeared in her hand. Masamune felt the color drain from his face; he had to dreaming, he simply had to be.

"_Date_ _Masamune_," She said, lowering the blade to tap the tip of his nose. He squirmed in response, but she simply flashed a dangerous and pearly smile, "_Fear not, I will not kill you, child_"

Masamune felt his laboring heart ease by her words, but he couldn't take his eyes off the blade which was still pointed at his face.

"_Yet,_" She added, then "_Instead, I will offer a chance of repentance_," Nu Wa stated in what sounded like boredom, "_Listen closely, child. I know well of your power as well as your faults. If you are so able to change to the path of integrity, I will offer you a most pleasant reward_"

Masamune watched her golden eyes closely, trying to figure out the catch in this little gamble but he didn't need to wait long.

"_But if you cannot_," The smile that had faded reappeared on her all too ideal face, "_If you fail at this game and commit a single terrible deed, I will steal your very soul away_"

Masamune remained inert as she raised the rapier over her head again, "_Furthermore, with this single stipulation, you are from this moment forward tied to a single individual of my choosing. This bond will determine your fate; protect it and you will be rewarded, break it and not even Orochi's power can protect you_"

Masamune felt a shadow overtake him and then he felt himself falling back onto the ground. He was staring up at Nu Wa as she uttered one final proclamation, "_Remember, Date Masamune, your soul in is my unmerciful hands_"

Swiftly, she dropped the blade upon him and everything went black.

* * *

**I always hate typing the chapter lol If you haven't played it yet, Nu Wa is based on her character from Warriors Orochi 2. Please review and let me know what you think :) More Xunie in the next chappie **


	2. Chapter II: Ailing

**Thank you to Silverone and NinjaWarriorZ78 for your kind and helpful reviews. I hope you enjoy chapter two as well! Please read and review~ **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter II **

_**Ailing**_

Since the Serpents demise the Wu army had been particularly peaceful. Even with the onslaught of uprisings, the newly reformed kingdom basked in the victory. Though fellow kingdoms were swift in lying to rest these rebellions, Wu dubbed the revolts as minor priorities. The soldiers were discouraged from battle and the empire remained in this realm of eternal tranquility; except for this night.

The market square was littered with the bodies of the innocent, their lives stolen and for what? Ti Sang village would not easily forget this night of mayhem. It made the people fearful; the snake soldiers, was Orochi back? It was something one would refuse to believe; an answer was unnecessary.

The night was absent of the cries of agony and present with the cries of mourning. A mother grieved over the loss of her child from where she sobbed over the flaccid body; a pain like no other. It was one evil deed to kill an unarmed man, but to kill a child? Though antagonism made no distinction, it was to kill any, any unfortunate enough to be near.

Three generals sat vigilant at the center of the square. They wouldn't sleep on this night; they would wait, instead, for morning when the rising sun brought security. Though, how could one sleep? Whether they were plagued with fear of resentment, it was impossible to sleep soundly.

Lu Meng grunted at the pain in shoulder. A young woman with tear filled eyes struggled to clean the bullet wound with shaky hands. Perhaps she had lost a dear loved one or perhaps she had never treated a wound such as this, but Lu Xun looked upon her in empathy.

"This cannot be possible…" Ranmaru Mori murmured solemnly. The young general had remained under the Wu army's command even after Orochi's defeat, inspired by Sun Ce's compassionate power over the citizens. He had anticipated this journey to Ti Sang Village to be relaxing, yet it ended in catastrophe.

The young general from Japan was seated among his Wu companions as he cradled his katana across his lap, "The general who ambushed us, Masamune Date, I know well of him. He led a prevailing clan from my realm"

Lu Meng didn't appear impressed as he plastered an expression of both pain and contempt on his face, "To harass the innocent is deplorable of a proper commander, no matter the world he reigns from"

"I would have hoped Masamune would have joined our cause after Orochi's defeat, I suppose it wasn't so..." Ranmaru added in dejection, "I fear he may be…Do you think there is a chance Orochi will return? He appeared so abruptly, what is preventing him from returning once more?"

Meng watched as the shaken woman bandaged the wound, noticing she became still for a moment at Ranmaru's inquiry, "I…I am not certain"

Ranmaru clasped his hand tightly around the hilt of the blade as he examined the square. All around lay the pale scaly corpses of Orochi's fading army; it had to be impossible. Another rebellion was all that had occurred, nothing more. His eyes fell upon Lu Xun, who had been oddly silent.

"Lord Lu Xun," He murmured, gaining the general's empty eyes, "You aren't injured, are you?"

After a moment, Xun shook his head and sighed, "I am unharmed. I apologize, I was just wondering"

"What about?" Ranmaru inquired curiously then he frowned after a moment of trying to decipher the strategist's enigmatic eyes, "Orochi?"

"No, no," Xun replied with a wave as if to cleanse the air of the negativity, "It has nothing at all to do with Orochi, forgive me"

Just then, an exhausted soldier approached from the forests and fell to a knee before the trio. He was winded from running and he struggled with his words as he addressed Meng in particular, "My Lord, we have found him; the general who led the resistance"

Ranmaru stood, "How far?"

"Not as far as we expected, Sir," The troop explained, gaining some composure, "We also found his horse nearby"

Lu Meng knitted his brows and asked as he struggled to stand, "Is he alive?"

"Yes Sir, in truth, he is completely unscathed," The soldier replied, attempting to make sense of what he was saying, "There are no injuries and no blood, though we did discover him unconscious in a clearing"

"How is that possible?" Ranmaru inquired inaudibly as he glanced at Meng, "Wasn't he mortally wounded?"

"It must be a mistake," Meng replied as he prepared to seat himself on the uneven ground again, "Someone else perhaps"

The soldier gazed wide-eyed at each of them, his eyes falling on Lu Xun as well. For a moment, the strategist remained inert with uncertainty; while Lu Meng brushed the possibility off, he felt the impulse too powerful to overlook. With an involuntary movement, he rose and addressed Meng, "Perhaps I should go lest our security is at question once again"

Lu Meng gazed at his young friend for a moment, evidently suspicious, but he nodded in approval. Ranmaru stood with his katana slung over his shoulder, "I will accompany you; if it is Masamune, it can be dangerous no matter his condition"

Xun pursed his lips and nodded, turning his back to both. Inwardly, he had intended to venture alone in hopes it was in fact the general named Masamune Date. He was disdainful of those who wreck havoc upon innocence, that he was certain was the reason. It was unlike him to be so reckless and he hadn't realized Masamune's potential vitality until he recalled what happened to Meng. He and Ranmaru then journeyed in the black of the woodland.

As the shadow of the trees engulfed the ground at their feet, Xun listened for the crunch of the soldier's footsteps. Cautious, he reached out before him, feeling for an obstacle and finding none.

"You fought under Lord Nobunaga, didn't you, Lord Lu Xun?" Xun heard Ranmaru inquire in curiosity, concern was slightly etched in his tone. For what, Xun didn't know.

"I did, he is remarkably powerful," The strategist replied absentmindedly, lost in his own thoughts.

There was a pause, only the rhythmic thud of footsteps lingered in the hollow air, and then Ranmaru asked, "Was there a man named Mitsuhide Akechi with him?"

Xun instinctively glanced in his direction, obviously seeing nothing but darkness, "I believe so, though it has been some time…Why do you ask?"

There was another pause, and then, "It's…nothing"

From the inflection, Xun decided against pursuing the topic and let the droning sound of footsteps ensue.

Then, the silver glow of the moonlight illuminated a clearing through the shadow of monstrous trees. There, just as the soldier had portrayed, lay an unmoving figure of black and marsh green. Several soldiers stood at the clearings edge, evidently baffled.

"Look!" Ranmaru exclaimed, stepping into the light and stopping to observe the sight from afar. Xun followed more leisurely, his initial contempt diminishing with each moments passing.

Ranmaru approached the body, followed by the soldiers who cautiously brandished their weapons. As they filed in, Xun hung back in reluctance. His abrupt desire to turn and leave was overwhelming, but he couldn't go now. What would he say to Lu Meng now that Ranmaru was there to clarify the obvious, that it _was_ Masamune Date? The same general who had been impaled with injuries was now untouched.

So, reluctantly, Xun drew closer and his eyes fell upon a sleeping figure. Masamune's one revealing eye was tightly shut and his limbs were sprawled as if he slept ever so contently. With his crescent helm lying a few feet away, his auburn hair was messy and fallen over his gentle face. It was then that Xun's derision was drained.

"That is him?" Xun inquired Ranmaru in mesmerized foolishness.

"Yes," Ranmaru replied in mystification, "From what I'm told, he should be dead! But there isn't even a drop of blood anywhere, though there are cuts in the fabric where the wounds _would_ have been," He pointed at a gash in the fabric at Masamune's side, "There would have been a nasty one there and a bullet wound in his shoulder" He pointed at the a break torn through the thin armor where the bullet would have exited.

"Lord Lu Xun, what do you wish us to do with him?" The same soldier who had directed them here asked, though Xun wished he had asked Ranmaru in his place. Xun didn't want to make this decision. Masamune should die for what he has done, but…

Then the words fell so darkly from his lips, they couldn't have been his own in fact he didn't think they were, "Bound his wrists"

The soldier was quick to protest, "But Lord, we don't have—"

"Find something," Xun ordered, turning his back to Masamune in particular and starting for the woodland once again, "Then bring him to the village"

Ranmaru was at his side, struggling to keep with Xun's stride as he was nearly sprinting to get away, far away. The young samurai was looking back every so often in complete bewilderment.

"You're going to let him live?" Ranmaru inquired, as the black of the forest shielded Xun's face, "After what he has done, what are you going to do with him?"

"I do not know," Xun replied, slightly panicked, "Perhaps he can shed light on Orochi…" His voice didn't make the excuse as believable as he would have liked, but he hadn't the will to explain what was racing through his thoughts, even to himself.

"You're compassion is commendable, Lord Xun…" Ranmaru replied, his tone wavering, "…I think"

* * *

Da Ji made her way through night, slipping between towering trees and around the molten, fractured ground just outside Koshi Castle. Since her beloved Lord had been terribly murdered, she was constantly fleeing with the enemy at her heels. She had just finished a session with quite an intriguing fellow; a demon who claimed he could resurrect Orochi.

With a little haggling, Da Ji agreed to find a small piece of the puzzle that would plunge this world into evil again. Hidden in the brush, she clasped her hands and a wide grin appeared on her pale face, "Himiko, huh?" She murmured callously aloud to no one in particular as she looked back towards Koshi castle, "Do make this worth my while, will you?"

* * *

His head was spiraling and his hands were shaking uncontrollably. As he made his way into the village, the feverish nausea had become excruciating vertigo. He brushed past Lu Meng who was still seated at the center of the market square. He could hear his comrade calling his name in concern, but he hadn't the energy to stop and explain what he couldn't explain to even himself.

He had never felt such an ailment ravage his body and he was certain that even death was more merciful than this. He staggered into the quarters that had been so graciously offered by the townsmen. He and his fellow generals had stationed in the home of an elderly couple, who were both present when Xun came stumbling in.

They had been out within the village, assisting in any way possible after the attack and had retired to their humble dwelling soon after. They both stood, wide-eyed and stunned as Xun passed them, choking on his words in an attempt to apologize. He slid open door to the chamber assigned to him and fell to his knees.

"Are you alright," the elderly woman inquired through the door, her soft voice was soothing, "Are you ill?"

"I…I apologize…" Xun replied, falling to his side and wrapping his arms around his stomach, feeling he would retch if he rose again.

If felt like only moments when the door slid further open and the woman appeared at his side with a wooden bowl. She knelt and placed the bowl before him and beamed a crooked smile, "Drink this, it will help you"

With that, she stood and exited the room, sliding the door close behind her.

For a moment, all was silent. His fever hadn't declined and his nausea hadn't subsided, but he felt his mind clearing. With shaky hands, he grasped the cool wall and propped himself against it. Then he reached for the bowl that was glowing from the moonlight through the window. Cautious not to drop it, he pressed the bowl to his lips and pungent jasmine flooded his mouth.

When it was empty, Xun placed it warily on the floor again. He propped his head back against the wall with his eyes tightly shut. He couldn't fathom what had suddenly overtaken him in illness. Slowly, he felt the vertigo subside and he let his eyes open and take in the room. It was as he had left it; the blankets on the floor were neatly made and his few belongings were left untouched.

The strategist attempted to keep everything about that night out of his mind. But the more he tried, the faster they would seep in; the snake soldiers, the screams, the blood, and Masamune. The very thought of the dragon made his mind twinge in pain.

The throbbing became an overwhelming tire and Xun crawled towards the makeshift bed. As he lay for a moment on the blankets, he noticed a strange symbol on his right wrist. Uncertain if it was real, he drew his hand closer to his face. There, beneath his palm was a Yin and Yang symbol. It appeared as if it had been carved into his skin, and it stung at his touch.

Deep in the grasp of fatigue, Xun couldn't bare another thought about anything or anyone. Instead, he let himself into slumber in hopes that when he woke, it would have all been dream.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter two. I know it was a little far-fetched, but it will come together in the end. Please read and review! Bye~**


	3. Chapter III: Persuaded

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD LEMON **_

**Chapter III **

_**Persuaded**_

Masamune had never actually been intoxicated before, but waking from what seemed like an eternal coma, he decided never to make it a tendency. His head pounded like two clubs against his skull and he felt as if he was stuck inside a suffocating rain cloud. Wherever he was, he was lying on his stomach with his hands bound behind his back. The ground was warm against his cheek and chest, and after registering the sensation, it was then he realized his breastplate and helmet were missing. In fact, his entire upper half was stripped of everything he had been wearing prior to…

When? It felt as if he had been passed out for a lifetime.

The Dragon stirred, groaning at the heightened pain the movement triggered. Unable to push himself to his knees or sit up, he rolled to one side with his eye still clamped shut. He could feel the light of the sun pounding the exposed skin on his back and the rough ground jabbed him every which way. Then he felt a shadow block the sunlight.

"So you have woken," said the shadow rather darkly, "We were beginning to believe you were dead"

It took a moment for Masamune to register the brusque and clearly aggravated voice, then he murmured rather curtly as he let his eye open and begin to adjust, "W-who are you…? Where am I?"

"That is none of your concern," The figure appeared only as a vague distortion and gradually gained distinction. Masamune recognized him as the general he had shot in the shoulder the evening before; the familiarity brought back a few more memories with it. He remembered attacking some village and being shot by his riflemen, from there was a wall with all other recollections locked behind it. It was peculiar; he remembered being shot yet he felt no pain of such a wound.

"Tell me where I am!" Masamune demanded in a raspy voice, "Why are my hands tied?"

"Consider yourself fortunate," The general, who was now dressed in full armor to shield the wound, said with narrow eyes, "If it weren't for someone as sympathetic as Lu Xun, you wouldn't be here now"

"Gee, I feel so lucky to be here," Masamune retorted sardonically, and then he writhed against the ties that bound him, "Release me!"

"Still your old self I see, Masamune Date," Another figure, this one more familiar, said as he approached behind the first general. He was considerably younger and had an oddly feminine face. He held a lengthy katana at his side as he regarded Masamune with a frown.

"Eh?" Masamune scoffed, attempting to sit up after gaining the strength.

"How did you heal your wounds so quickly?" The older general inquired sternly.

"What?" The One-Eyed Dragon replied with a raised brow before looking himself over. Suddenly he remembered being cut at the side by someone and then fleeing into the forests. But then the wall obscured any further recollections about what happened there after.

"Don't be coy," The older general snapped, trying to cross his arms, "You were found in the woodland this past evening after ambushing this village, how is it you are so suddenly cured?"

That woman! It was Nu Wa, it had to be. Her cunning face appeared in his mind with a wide sinister smile. That…was actually real?

Masamune absorbed the sight around him; he was sitting in the market square of Ti Sang Village. It was in utter shambles and drenched in blood from bodies that had been recently removed. Many of the homes were burnt or completely demolished. People whose loved ones were stolen or whose homes were gone sat at the in the empty market stalls. Unfortunately, this sad sight didn't touch Masamune's cold soul they it should have. Remorse had to grasp upon his stony heart.

"That's none of your business, now let me go or you'll regret it!" He growled just as another general approached the churlish rabble. He was perhaps the youngest and he didn't seem furious or critical like his fellow generals, in fact he seemed slightly afraid if not completely blank. Something caught Masamune off guard about this individual.

Despite having a virtually vacant expression, the general's russet eyes were sad and tired. His lips were pinched in a thin line as if he were trying to decide how to regard Masamune. His shoulders were slightly slouched as if he had had a troubled slumber, but his hands were balled into tight fists.

"You…" Masamune addressed the newest general as if he were having a revelation, as if this something in his thoughts was blooming, but then, "You're the one who stabbed me! You ruined every—!"

'_If you value your soul, you best watch your tongue, child_'

The dark voice hit Masamune like a thunder bolt and it sent chills down his spine. It was her, Nu Wa, and she didn't sound at all pleased. None of the people, not even the generals standing over him, heard the voice.

'_Our game will begin now, remember the rules well, child; commit one terrible deed to the one whom I've chosen, and your soul is mine_'

Masamune inwardly growled, '_How am I supposed to know who that is?!_'

'_The one I have chosen will carry the mark of harmony_,' Nu Wa said before becoming still in his mind.

'_What?_'

The silent general seemed indifferent about the Dragon's outburst though; it was the general with the katana who seemed most affronted.

"Show your respect, if it weren't for Lord Xun, the soldiers would have killed you!"

Masamune remained silent, though he desired so to snap back. It was evident that this so called person Nu Wa had chosen was near, if they weren't, she wouldn't have said anything. Yet anger swarmed in his head and he gritted his teeth to keep from shouting. This mystic was powerful; even a dragon knew better than to defy her.

"Fine," Masamune murmured in a low growl, "What do you want?"

"You've committed a crime against this village," The eldest of the generals explained, half turned, "Since you are fortunate to have Lu Xun's blessing, you will live. However, you are now under the command of the Wu Army for the act of mutiny"

* * *

Lu Xun gazed at the general on the ground, unable to breathe a single word. His throat felt as dry as sand his heart pounded against his chest as if it would come burst out. He kept his fists clenched tight and rigid as if to hold in the anxious desire to…do what? It was an emotion he had yet to label; apprehension perhaps or that was what he hoped.

The night before, after the sudden ailment he suffered, Ranmaru had come to comfort him. Yet Xun had been far too exhausted to discuss what had happened. And unfortunately, when Xun awoke that morning, he still had the strange symbol on his wrist which was now hidden neatly under his thick arm wraps. He had been tempted to discuss it with Lu Meng, but it was evident that Meng was rather displeased that Xun wanted Masamune alive after what he had done.

So instead, Xun stood there, alone in his perplexity and unable to tear his eyes away from Masamune.

Ranmaru watched as Lu Meng turned and trudged off, ordering the soldiers to prepare for departure. The young samurai addressed Lu Xun as he returned his eyes to the Dragon, who had remained silent and his eyes pasted to the ground below him.

"What shall we do with him now?"

Xun hesitated to answer the abrupt question. When he spoke though, he was stunned to hear it flow so easily, "Go and prepare to leave, I will tend to him myself"

Ranmaru nodded and turned to follow after Lu Meng.

Masamune didn't look up in speculation or even budge for that matter. His slender shoulders were slouched forward and beads of sweat were beginning to form on his bare skin as the midday sun. That caused a strange twinge in Xun's stomach and he wished Ranmaru had stayed with him as he did when he insisted on following him into the forest the night before.

Moments passed and the soldiers bustled all around them, but where Xun stood everything was still. His fists were trembling; he despised this anxious feeling that invaded his thoughts and sent his heart racing.

Xun couldn't see Masamune's face from where he stood over him. He couldn't distinguish if the man was angry or dejected.

"So," The Dragon murmured suddenly, his tone was rather conniving. Slowly he raised his face to meet Xun's eyes as a suspicious smile formed on his handsome face, "You're the noble one they keep preaching about, eh?" He must have been referring to Meng and Ranmaru as he glanced callously behind Xun, before returning his eye to the strategist, "If that's so true, how about you cut the ties and we forget this entire thing, alright?"

Another moment passed, and Xun could see Masamune's impatience increasing.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," the young strategist replied finally.

* * *

Masamune gritted his teeth as he glared at his captor, who unfortunately didn't take the bait. The devious smile on his face faded and faintly, he could hear the mystic's dark laugh in the back of his mind. No, there was no way he was going to lose her. He would beat her at her own deadly game no matter what he had to do.

"Fine then…" The Dragon growled, "Do what you want"

* * *

The Wu palace had been newly rebuilt after suffering damage when Orochi created the twisted land. It still stood in what was once Jian Ye though the land was morphed together like a strange puzzle. The loyal generals of Wu had been reunited after the Serpents defeat and until recently, was rejoicing in the peace it brought.

Sun Jian, the Kingdoms beloved Emperor, had disregarded the rebellions in attempt to avoid another war if it came. Wu had suffered; his last intention was to witness that suffering again. Yet, officials and citizens were growing wary of the numerous revolts occurring throughout the strange land.

Zhou Yu had received news of such insurrections, including the Ti Sang assault, which wasn't far at all. He had yet to express his thoughts to Sun Jian or anyone for that matter, but he was certain the rebellions weren't occurring simply out of spite. They had a reason to keep fighting; a sinister hope. Even their diminishing numbers didn't leave them undaunted; no, there was more than what met the eye.

But for now, he remained silent.

"What are you up to?" Yu inquired in a bland tone from where he stood contemplating in an almost empty corridor. Sun Ce, his closest friend, had never been a light walker and Yu had, once again, foiled the prince's attempt to startle him.

"Damn," Ce replied with a grin, "I'll get you one of these days"

Yu turned to him from where he was staring out a window at nothing in particular. Ce noticed his discontent rather quickly and sighed in exasperation as he glanced from Yu to the window where mountains lined the blue horizon.

"Hey, what's up with you," Ce inquired in concern, "Something's been bothering you lately and don't say it's nothing, 'cause I won't fall for that"

"It isn't important, Ce"

"Oh, that's the same thing as 'it's nothing!'" The Little Conqueror groaned. Unfortunately, his silly demeanor wasn't working its magic on Yu the way it once had. Yu had always been somewhat of a closed book and Ce had been a book with all the pages flying out; perhaps that was why they had always been such great friends, with some benefits of course.

"Won't talk, will you?" Ce asked with a conniving undertone.

"There is nothing to discuss," Yu replied, raising a fine brow, "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"No reason," Ce said still rather conniving as he backed Yu against the wall.

"No, Ce," Yu protested, placing an objective hand on Ce's chest

"Why, are you busy?" Ce asked without withdrawing from Yu.

"No, but I—" Ce abruptly planted a ravenous kiss on his lips as he constricted the strategist's hands against the wall over his head. Vaguely, he could feel Yu's heart feverishly pounding against his own.

A melodramatic moan escaped Yu's lips as Ce placed bites along his jaw and neck. His taut grasp on his wrists and slid ever so slowly down to his hips where he clutched Yu firmly to his body. Seduced, Yu let his hands fall onto Ce's shoulders as he leaned into the pleasure of the fervent kisses being placed at his collar.

Ce paused to Yu's dissatisfaction and inquired with a grin, "Will you talk now?"

Yu scowled, his lengthy auburn tresses falling over his face, "You're not that good" He lied.

Ce beamed at that before combing his fingers through the sleek locks and drew the strategist in another messy kiss. Yu's mouth battled his own, crazed and yearning for a better taste. Ce pressed him against the wall again, gaining pleasing cry as he grinded his hips against his lover's. Delving his nails into the small of Ce's back, Yu felt hands tugging at his collar.

"Not here," The strategist protested, catching Ce's hands in his own.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Ce asked once again.

"It is truly not important, Ce,"

"Then you will with a little more persuading," Ce replied ardently, breaking Yu's grasp and grasping his collar. He dragged Yu you down the corridor and into a vacant chamber. A thick drapery blocked the windowpane, casting a dark throughout the silent room. Ce slid the thin door shut and turned back to Yu, though he could only see the objecting expression on his gentle face.

"How improper," Yu murmured.

"Since when do I obey all these formalities?" Ce replied, approaching and moving to draw Yu into another profound kiss. But the strategist placed his index finger before his lips and the prince withdrew with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Sun Ce," Yu said, his eyes were unusual poignant, "Something is going to happen, or perhaps it is already happening"

"What do you mean?" Ce inquired with furrowed brows, "Orochi?"

"I'm not certain; with so many insurrections occurring…" Yu trailed off with a sigh, "It would be best to wait for Lu Meng's to return"

* * *

**The last part was for a friend ;) Sorry I cut it off early tho, but there will be more I promise**


	4. Chapter IV: Defeated

**Chapter IV **

_**Defeated**_

The road ahead stretched far and wide ahead of them on their journey to Masamune's new hell. Or perhaps it wasn't the distance that made this so unbearable; it could have been that he was lying on a horse's bare back bored out of his wits. He was still bound at his wrists and the arrangement was causing an annoying sting in his shoulders.

The three generals rode a few feet in front of him, though he and his horse were at a slight distance to the side, connected only by a taut rope that restrained his overly skittish steed. At least he wasn't forced to walk, he reasoned with himself as he lay on the horse's neck with his face turned away from his captors. They were silent and the droning sound of hooves against the ground beat the inside of Masamune's head like a Taiko Drum.

Inwardly, the Dragon scorned them all including the damned mystic who tortured him with this game and was probably enjoyed it as well. How his clan would ridicule him after they find out what had become of him.

Suddenly, the smooth side of a sword smacked him on the back like a whip. Masamune hissed in pain and shock as he sat upright, bending back as if to ease the sting.

He glared at the general with the katana, who riding close, "What the hell was that for?!"

All but one of the generals stared at him with distasteful expressions. The third, the noble one who rode slightly in front of him with his eyes transfixed on the dusty road ahead as unable to hear Masamune's shouting.

Brandishing the blade at his side, the nearest officer replied, "I have some questions for you"

"Get lost," Masamune scoffed moving to rest his head again.

The general struck him again, rather hard and Masamune cursed in agony, falling from the horses back. The horse planted its hooves, tugging at the horse which it was bound to. The noble general, tugging at the reins, peered upon Masamune as if forced to do so, with a reluctant eyes. Rapidly, crimson clad soldiers surrounded him as he struggled to stand with a sour expression.

Having had enough the squandering, the eldest general rounded his steed and approached Masamune, spear in hand. He halted his horse next to the noble general who had his face turned away completely.

"You are a nuisance," The eldest general said to the Dragon, before glancing towards his younger companion, "Lu Xun, we cannot waste time in returning to the capital"

The noble general, Lu Xun, reclaimed Masamune's sullen face with sympathy, but slowly that compassion faded into emptiness. Masamune, examining the soldiers and their greedy eyes, realized that his chances were waning. And just as the general nodded in defeat, the Dragon knew what he was to do. Inwardly, he smiled in triumph.

Seemingly enthused, the eldest general addressed the soldiers, "Kill him"

As if released from a cage, the soldiers assaulted at him. One drove a sword towards his stomach and he evaded with skilled precision. Another raised his blade over Masamune's head and inclining forward with his wrists spread as wide as possible, the blade slit the ties. Free at last, Masamune struck the soldier hard in the abdomen and wrenched the sword from his hand.

Another soldier lunged at him only to fall in agony as he seized the festering wound in his chest.

Two generals had dismounted and approached, brandishing jagged weapons. Though grinning in victory, Masamune knew better than to gat into a lethal rabble with both. His horse was struggling against the rope bounding its noseband, jerking at the opposing horse. The general still on horseback was struggling to keep his own steed from panicking and doing so in vain.

The young samurai swung the katana swift and hard at Masamune, aiming to cut him down this time. Masamune narrowly evaded, wounded only bay a small cut on his forearm. The Dragon slashed away, pushing the young officer a few feet back. The second general was less of a threat due to the bullet wound in his shoulder, but he struck at the Masamune, though his expression twisted in agony.

The Dragon swung the blade into the slender hilt of the halberd and the force forced the general's arm away, delivering pain as the pressure set in. Taking the chance, Masamune charged the horses, breaking the rope that bound his to the other. He leaped nimbly for the mare's back; she reared in terror and rushed forward into the brush.

He had his arms wrapped tightly around the horse's neck as the horse narrowly missed tree after tree. Just when he thought he had escaped this miserable trap, the mare began to dawdle. He kicked and jagged at the horse's flanks but she wouldn't move forward.

"What the hell?" Masamune snapped jerking at the reins in hopes to anger her, but the horse made no move.

"_Where ever do you think you are going, child?_" The voice was dark and dangerous. Nu Wa stood propped against a tree that was lush with life despite the dry season. She had her eyes closed and a smile was wide on her flawless face.

"You!" Masamune snapped, "What is wrong with my horse?!"

"_Perhaps you have already forgotten our little bargain,_" Nu Wa replied as her eyes flutter open, moving away from the tree as if she were walking on air. She had the rapier in her palm as she gently swayed it to and fro, "_Have you forgotten the punishment as well_"

Masamune pursed his lips and glared dejectedly at the mystic. He quailed at the astute and sinister expression on her face as she gazed at him through violet orbs.

"_Maybe you truly are hopeless; shall I simply take your soul now?_" She pointed the blade up at his face from where she stood at the horse's side, a deadly smile forming. For a moment, she wavered with her eyes glancing from him to the path behind him.

Then Nu Wa grinned wider, "_Let us see what happens first_"

Masamune was gazing at her in stunned perplexity when he heard the pound of horse hooves begin quiet in sound and quickly grow as they approached. Instinctively, she turned and realized it was a lone officer approaching rapidly. His grip tightened on the reins, yet the horse made no movement. When the Dragon peered once again at his side, the mystic had vanished. The tree where he had discovered her was as the others, absent of life.

Masamune searched the landscape just as the general came upon him, blocking his path as if his horse was going to budge. It was the noble general; Lu Xun, was it? Yet his expression didn't seem at all impartial anymore.

"I spare you once and you kill my soldiers; Inexcusable"

"Did you think I was just going to stand there?" Masamune quipped irrationally, directing the tip of the blade at the general who remained undaunted, "Get lost or you'll share the same fate"

Lu Xun scowled, an ample change from his previous demeanor, "You wounded my friend yet I spared you, you deserve what is to happen"

"I don't' think so!" Masamune, drawing one foot onto the horse's back, leaped forward, slashing haphazardly at the empty air. The officer's horse sidestepped in terror, tossing the rider to the side. Fortunately, the fall took Lu Xun out of the blade's range and gave him an opportunity to unsheathe once blade from his hip.

The Dragon, skilled more with guns rather than traditional swords, bypassed the general's horse which was quickly trotting away in panic. Lu Xun as on his feet with a slender blade in one hand. His expression was deterred as if he was wavering whether to fight Masamune. But The One-Eyed Dragon gave him no moment to waver as he struck hard.

His sword clashed with the saber, whose wielder was steady to fight on defense rather then offense. Suddenly, Masamune withdrew before swing rapidly and colliding with Xun's saber. The general gasped at the vigor forced him to release the saber which sailed a fair distance away.

Sneering in triumph, Masamune raised the blade high over his head as Xun lifted his open palm over his head, instinctively trying to ease the death that was sure to come. Then the Dragon caught a partial glimpse of a peculiar marking that was half covered by the wrappings, only visible when Xun bent his wrist towards his face in defense. He recognized it from several places; history books, ink drawings, and…

Suddenly a sharp pain pierced Masamune's heart like a dagger. For a moment, he though the general had struck him but he still had his wrist raised prepared for death. The sword slouched in his grasp as Masamune placed his free hand to his heart.

Writhing and hissing in agony, Masamune was at a knee, feeling as if the very life was being stolen from his body. With his eyes clamped shut, he could see the Mystics beautiful yet harsh smile.

"_Does it hurt, child?_"

Masamune dug his nails into his own chest as he growled through clenched teeth.

"_Now you know whom I have chosen,_" Nu Wa replied from within, "_This will be the final time I will pardon such bold disobedience; defy me once more and I will kill you_"

Then, as abruptly as it had arisen, the pain in his soul was gone and he was kneeling in the same spot. He felt a hand on either side of his face, warm and gentle. When he prier his eyes ajar, the red clad general was half kneeling in front of him and his anxious expression had returned.

Masamune was fully prepared to strike him, but the Mystic's words sank into his thoughts with callousness. Instead, he grasped Xun's wrist and bent it for a better view. He drew the soft cloth back, revealing the marking wholly. Xun gasped in astonishment as he quickly withdrew his hand and stood, face scarlet with humiliation.

Masamune gritted his teeth as he glared at the ground. There was no qualm in his mind; the Mystic had chosen Lu Xun. And the undying truth fully sank into Masamune's mind that this wasn't just a game anymore. But did Xun know as well?

The young general had retrieved his saber off the dusty ground, his cheeks still slightly flushed. Masamune slowly met his eyes when he felt Xun looming over him again. With an oddly horrified expression, he said, "I…I do not want to kill you"

Though Xun would be doing Masamune a gracious favor if he had; even though Nu Wa would undoubtedly intervene. If he was to die, the Mystic wouldn't let such an opportunity go to another.

Masamune stood, brushing himself off with a frown. The wound on his arm where the general had cut him, stung as dust and filth smothered the gash. He gave Xun a tenacious look as he pitched the blade a far distance away. It hit the sandy ground with a jarring thud. His hands were balled into tight fists at his sides as the sullen gesture ordained surrender. The rather shaken general regarded him with wary brown eyes.

"Don't just sta…" Masamune trailed, careful with his reproachful words. Half turning to hide his perturbed expression, he chided, "What are you going to do?"

Xun's tone was suspicious, "Why are you surrendering?"

"So you don't know?" When Masamune faced him, Xun's had one fine brow raised. Even with that marking, it was evident that the young Wu general suspected nothing about his significance. Yet, the One-Eyed Dragon was unable to decide if that was to his advantage or not.

So he swiftly added a lie, "I don't have anywhere else to go; you've dispatched all my followers"

He noticed that Xun had the particular wrist hidden behind his back as he slowly sheathed the saber at his side. He was evidently calculating what to do in his mind and after a moment he said, "That simple? How can I trust you; I pledged to bring you back dead"

Masamune, with a sigh of aggravation, offered both his wrists which were still red and tender from the prior ties. He felt like such a fool to be so easily defeated yet he strained to remain silent. The younger man considered the opportunity to bind him again, evidently mystified that Masamune had become compliant so abruptly. Then, shaking his head, he backed away to retrieve his grazing steed.

"You're letting me go?" Masamune inquired as he lowered his hands to his sides.

"No," Xun replied, mounting the horse and tugging at the reins, "You must come back with me; Meng—my fellow generals— will want proof that I caught you"

"How do you know I won't flee?" Masamune asked, amused and tempted with the chance.

"I don't," Xun replied with incisive eyes, "Yet I doubt you will since you already had the opportunity"

Masamune frowned in aversion. This man wouldn't be easily be fooled and it would certainly make the game difficult for the Dragon. Nu Wa couldn't help but give a dark giggle in the back of his mind.

* * *

Da Ji shuffled cautiously through the trees, seeking refuge in their looming shadows. Frowning she glanced to the path behind her; she had traveled a far distance in the night though she wasn't certain of where to search first. Teleporting was no use if she had no absolute destination. She had to find the girl called Himiko, the key to pandemonium. Alas, the child could be anywhere.

The chagrined sorceress was hastily passing through the foliage when she heard a bold and mordant voice say from above, "Leaving the battle so soon, Da Ji?"

Da Ji peered up and was fortunate enough to evade the mystic's stony globe that met the earth with a thunderous crash. Shrieking, she stumbled aback just as an ivory haired boy bound from a tree.

Regaining composure, Da Ji sneered, "What do we have here…The great mystic, Taigong Wang himself"

Young and handsome, the mystic kept a snobbish expression as he regarded her with violet eyes. In one hand he held a cane which he slung of over his shoulder, "Of your own free will you joined Orochi. You must pay the price"

Da Ji lifted one hand in the air as if to study her painted nails in boredom. The she glared at Taigong Wang with a frown, clearly annoyed that the mystic was stealing precious time. Placing her hands together and smiling sweetly, Da Ji said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not going back to that stuffy old place"

"You can run all you please," Taigong Wang replied tenaciously, taking a step forward, "You will pay in the end"

"We'll just see about that," The dark sorceress smiled and turned with a wave. Skipping a few feet away, she vanished in a vivid cloud of violet light in search for Himiko. With the arrival of this mystic, who would normally be forbidden from intervening with the human world, well, it certainly seemed like something was about to happen.

* * *

**Sorry, not much yaoi going on yet but the wait won't last much longer. I hope you enjoyed though. Ciao! **

**EDIT: I resubmitted this chapter to fix Taigong Wang's name. Sorry about that. **


	5. Chapter v: Tested

**Chapter V **

_**Tested**_

He was going to face quite a dilemma when he was to explain this to Ranmaru and Lu Meng, the latter already having a rather distasteful impression of Masamune and Xun's insistence on pardoning him. Though it was proper and easy to loath Masamune, he had and ruined his share of chances. He deserved death; it was certainly a valid punishment in Xun's world.

Lu Xun kept a keen watch on Masamune, who rode his antsy mare a small distance in front of him. Despite having the opportunity to take off once again, he had made not indication of even attempting. His hands were loose on the reins, his feet were placidly hanging on either side, and his back was slouched in boredom; it was if he had completely surrendered and to what? Xun decided not to press the matter by asking again, so he watched instead.

Then every so often, instead of watching for something underhanded, he would find himself staring in fervent curiosity. With his bare back to Xun, Masamune wasn't aware of his admirer, who was fixated on how the sun kissed his tawny skin. Xun averted his eyes, reproached by these thoughts. His attention wandered until falling to his hands that were resting on horse's neck. He could see the vague outline of the Yin and Yang mark on his wrist; Masamune had seen it, in fact it was only after he had seen it that he surrendered. His suspicious eyes flitted instinctively back to the One-Eyed Dragon.

_What is it that you know…? Are you good? Are you evil? _

Masamune must have felt the stony gaze, because he turned to look over his shoulder. Yet Lu Xun held his stare and Masamune said nothing as he looked away once again. Now his posture was straight, tense.

_Where is your true self now? _

As the neared the edge of the thicket, Masamune tugged on the horses' bridle, slowing to a steady halt. He kept his brooding face hidden as Xun passed him by just waiting for Masamune to make an unjust move. Yet Masamune remained but a small distance behind him as they broke through the trees only to greet numerous frowns and remarks.

Naturally, as expected, Lu Meng didn't wait to harass the younger general.

"Lu Xun, after you insisted to go after this nuisance yourself," He paused to glare behind Xun, "that this problem would have been resolved, yet he is spared once again. You certainly couldn't think that one such as he could deserve your mercy?"

Xun caught himself biting gingerly on his lower lip, slow in his normally witty responses, "I…apologize and I know you are more than right, but…" He paused to look over his shoulder, but Masamune had his one good eye turned away. Xun looked back at Meng, "But I am certain that our journey will be a calm one from now on"

Meng didn't seem persuaded as he raised a brow, but with closed eyes as if the restrain his impatience, he turned away.

"Then it is your responsibility"

Ranmaru regarded Xun with thoughtful eyes before mounting his horse and following after Meng. And slowly, what remained of Lu Meng's regiment followed after, passing lethal expressions that swarmed Masamune like angry bees, yet he seemed impervious to their sting.

"That was risky," Xun slowly turned in the saddle to find Masamune leering at him. He seemed to be scowling or perhaps that was how he regarded everyone. A mere moment passed and Xun remained silent, staring.

"Why would you risk your reputation to spare me?" Masamune inquired with no scorn or hate in his tone. It was so pleasantly asked that Xun would have suspected him of attempting to pry a secret from him. Instinctively, Xun drew his wrist to his stomach even though it was a secret that not even he could explain.

"Yes, I suppose I am too merciful," Xun replied, pleasantly surprised that he sounded so firm.

It was nightfall when they finally settled by the edge of the ever ongoing road. The sun had long since vanished behind the jagged mountains and the night's serenity befell the muddled land. A small hearth was constructed at the tiny encampment, casting a gentle auburn glow upon the soldier's tired faces as they slowly removed their heavy armor.

Collecting around the fire like moths, they spoke quietly as they nibbled upon rations. Xun could hear his name amongst the cluster as he stood at his horses' side, slowly tampering with saddle as if he were doing something productive. Lu Meng was resting against a tree where his steed and Ranmaru's lazily grazed. His eyes were closed and his expression was passive, but Xun knew he was bitter about the whole ordeal.

Lu Xun knew he deserved it though; he had ventured after Masamune with every intention to kill him but when he had the chance to do so, he faltered. And that wasn't the first time. Masamune was still loyal to Orochi, whom Xun hated so vehemently, but it all came down to nothing. It was such strange curiosity he had, it was sickening.

Masamune had his back propped against a barren tree as he examined the small gash on his arm. He seemed so detached from where he was as if he were too deep in thought to realize what hate was boiling amongst the soldiers.

The young strategist gazed at him for a prolonged moment before strapping his steed to an overhanging tree branch. He wondered if Masamune would try to flee during the night. Xun knew he would not be able to watch him without falling into a slumber. Though Masamune already had the opportunity to flee, yet he hadn't.

The whole issue was so frustrating that Xun had to grind his teeth to keep from screaming. With a sigh in exasperation, he made one final glance at Lu Meng before making his decision.

Certain the older general wasn't watching like a overprotective mother hawk, Lu Xun untied a leather bag from the side of the saddle and strode towards the One-Eyed general. Masamune didn't notice him until he was standing a few steps in front of him. When he did notice, though, he scowled almost automatically. And it was evident that he was fully prepared to snap at Xun and almost as evident as it was that he was trying to keep from doing it. Interesting.

He watched Xun suspiciously as the young general seated himself against the tree next to him. Determined to discover Masamune's intentions, Xun loosened the tie on the bag. Revealing a small spool of papery bandages, he offered his opened palm to Masamune, who only stared.

"You're bleeding," Xun said, indicating the small wound as if Masamune didn't already know, "You can't simply leave it untreated"

"…It's not that bad of a cut," Masamune replied simply, though it seemed he had wished to say something else.

"It makes no difference," Xun pressed, still offering his hand.

He heard Masamune murmur something and Xun feared he would lash out in some way. But, surprisingly, he held out his injured arm and looked towards the fire as if shamed. How easily he submitted once again, Xun noticed as he unraveled the roll. Carefully grasping his wrist, Xun felt him quiver at his touch.

"I haven't any water," Xun muttered, feeling somewhat inept as dabbed at the cut a few times and staining the cloth, "but at least it will stop bleeding for now"

Cautiously, he pressed one end of bandage to the edge of the gash and spun several layers around Masamune's forearm, meticulously smoothing the creases and ensuring the bind was neither too tight nor too loose. When he was finished, Xun leaned forwards and severed what remained of the spool with his teeth.

"Good. I doubt it will bleed through," Xun concluded with reassurance as he revealed a tiny bronze clip form the bag and tightly secured the loose end of the bandage.

Masamune slowly looked back at Xun with a blank expression as he withdrew his treated arm. For the moment he had to see, there was no conceit etched on the young man's face, only despair though it didn't make Xun feel any more comfortable.

After a moment, Masamune murmured blandly, "…Thanks, I guess"

* * *

Masamune examined the ivory colored bandages as he tenaciously nibbled on the inside of his cheek. He didn't understand at all; what was with this guy? He glanced oddly at Xun, who seemed distracted as he placed the unused roll of bandages into the leather pouch once again. Was he actually being friendly even at the distaste of his followers?

It certainly seemed so, but why? Did he know?

Masamune thought of Nu Wa, silent for once in the back of his mind. Whatever. It couldn't hurt to press the matter a little.

"Why did you do this?" The One-Eyed Dragon inquired, sounding rather intrigued instead of confused. Lu Xun looked from his current task to stare at Masamune as if unsure how to reply.

Masamune frowned, "I mean it's obvious that everyone here wants me dead; why don't you just give them what they want?"

A moment passed with the question left unanswered, and then another. Xun gazed with an enigmatic expression on his face before, to Masamune's surprise, smiling a strikingly handsome smile and replying, "I never do what anyone expects; that is the trick to being a strategist"

Masamune gazed with one finely raised brow.

Xun's smiled faded, "Besides I don't believe that raw brutality resolves a problem"

"All that planning is such a bore though," Masamune replied smugly, "The way I see it, the only way things get done is through force!"

"Yes, you proved that unmistakably," Xun pointed out as he averted his eyes, observing the trees absentmindedly.

Masamune's smirk disappeared fast, taken by surprise and forced to eat his words. And before he could anything more, Xun rose to his feet as his horse began to fuss. Looking down, he regarded Masamune with a stony gaze.

"I suggest sleeping what little you can," Xun instructed, treading towards his steed who seemed eager to see him, "Tomorrow we will arrive at the Wu Capital and I can assure you, you're predicament will become much more difficult"

With that, Xun untied his horse from the tree and approached where Meng and now Ranmaru rested. Masamune watched him go, mystified, but he shook off the concern about what tomorrow would bring. He rested his head against the tree, staring at the ghostly shapes of the leaves that gently rustled. He considered escaping in the night, but powerless against the Mystic's powers, that wasn't likely to be successful.

Drifting into slumberf, he locked away his vow to escape this hell and wreak havoc upon this land deep into his mind; where not even a Mystic like her could find them.

* * *

**TBC :D**


	6. Chapter Vi: Trapped

**Chapter VI**

_**Trapped **_

"Well, I certainly didn't think you were one for trickery," The silver-tongued mystic, Taigong Wang, remarked from where he sat perched on a thick limb. Regarding Nu Wa with a nonchalant glance every now and again, he brushed away the filth of the human world from his robe. She stood, propped against the hefty tree trunk, eyes closed.

"Do not claim to know everything, boy," She replied smoothly, moving with eerie grace away from the tree, "You tend to do so. You needn't concern your meddlesome little self in my affairs"

Taigong Wang smirked with that same quick cackle he used whenever amused by someone. And he was amused; by their usual sibling-like squabbles He peered at the sullen moon through the canopy with a sigh of lethargy. The woodland was silent and calm yet their presence shed an uncanny flame through the trees. This was not their world; it was but a playground for them.

"I made an interesting discovery today," he said, stretching his arms as if he felt tire, "Da Ji. She was scurrying about not far from Koshi Castle"

"Oh?" Nu Wa replied smugly, turning to peer up at him, "And you let her go freely?"

Taigong Wang chuckled darkly, "Of course not, I am simply waiting to see what her next move will be"

"Do not bother with this façade, she escaped you," Nu Wa replied in tedium.

"Immaterial," Taigong Wang said in defeat after a moment, before turning to let his feet dangle. He slung his dowel before him, as if fishing, "Besides, I'm more interested in your dealings. Bonding humans; pitiless"

"And you speak as if you care for these humans," Nu Wa replied, undeterred, "I know you couldn't care less, I am no fool"

"Such interference would be forbidden"

"Restrictions mean nothing in this fight"

"I see," Taigong stated as he gently tugged on the rod, "And you think it will work?"

"Perhaps," Nu Wa replied, stalking a few steps away, "The human mind is easily malleable"

* * *

The sun, barely revealing its gloomy face from behind the rigid horizon, shed a lazy glow on the torn land. The Wu headquarters, a colossal structure laying just a mile of so from a line of mountains, was bustling with life when the small cluster of soldiers set foot on the cobbled path. Tall structures towered several sides of the palace, still reconstructing the damage left by Orochi. On either side of the snaking path, sickly fractures were sparsely scattered along the land like veins.

Masamune had never really seen a Chinese styled building before aside from paintings and sketches. It wasn't very tall but what it lacked in height, it countered with utter breadth. A burly wall of stone finely painted in red and green surrounded the inner ward. Within its grasp, the steeple was elevated from the grounds center and a long, stony stairwell descended the towers side. Surrounding it, smaller yet equally intricate buildings were tightly placed like vanguards.

Just outside this cluster of nobility were sparsely placed hovels lined along snaking dirt paths, much like Ti Sang Village. Peasants, most assuredly from Chinese descent, swarmed the streets like bees, avoiding the cobbled path where the soldiers walked. Many stopped to praise them, offer food, or stare in awe before returning to the tedious routine of ordinary life.

Following on horseback at the rear of the red river, Masamune gazed idly at his tied hands, avoiding the glares and stares of the people. If they knew him or recognized his face, certainly they wouldn't show the prudence of a soldier. He agreed to being bound, despite his utter distaste, to be presented as the prisoner that he was. What would they do with him next?

The cluster of tired soldiers filed through the gates onto the courtyard of the metropolis. Several fled towards the steeple and into an entrance at the stairs base. The small unit paused before the massive edifice, the soldiers moving to designated positions and creating a circle around the generals and their prisoner. Then the missing soldiers reappeared followed by two men; one of a tall, frightening stature and a scar over one eye and the other with narrow eyes and thick elegant robes. Numerous soldiers flooded around them, brandishing swords.

The three soldiers dismounted and greeted the man who was evidently of regal origin with loyal bows. This man was familiar, yet Masamune couldn't name him or tell when he'd seen him last.

"Welcome," The man said, bowing himself, "I have heard that your journey was a perilous one; it is a relief to see you all unharmed," He approached the general and placed both hands on his shoulders, whilst studying the bandages that peeked though his collar.

"Yes, Lord Sun Quan," Lu Meng replied starkly, "We faced an ambush; remnants of Orochi's army"

And in that second, all attention fell upon Masamune who still sat perched on the horses' back. And for a brief, oblivious moment, the notion of how truly dreadful he had it slipped from his thoughts entirely.

"I see," The man named Sun Quan replied darkly and a moment later, he turned to the second man, "Zhou Tai" Automatically, the man in thick black armor approached Masamune's horse and with a rough grasp behind his neck, tore him off the horse and onto the ground.

Masamune thrashed his way from the general's grasp with a cry, "Damn you!" Scowling, he sat gingerly on his knees and squeezing his fists in pure rage. Ranmaru was watching smugly with arms crossed while Lu Xun gazed in what seemed to be horrified disgust.

Sun Quan took a few steps closer, measuring the Dragon with narrowed eyes, "You are familiar; what is your name?"

"Go to hell!" Masamune crossly snapped without thinking and only a second later was there a long, thin blade at his throat. The rigid steel threatened his skin so sickly he felt he'd be ill.

'_I am beginning to think you _want_ to die_'

"Date Masamune, My Lord," Ranmaru announced from behind, "One of Orochi's most loyalist retainers"

"Of course, I remember now," Sun Quan smirked and added, "The King of Dogs"

The name stung him like a bullet and he knew the man mocked him, desiring him to object just once more. Then they'd be cleaning these stones of his blood. So he pursed his lips, and swallowed his contempt, feeling his throat stroke the blade.

"Oh, silent now?" Sun Quan inquired, through seeking no reply. He turned to the three generals and said, "His punishment is not for me to declare, I will address the matter with my father soon. In the meantime…" He turned to glance once more at Masamune, "Do not kill him"

"Yes, My Lord," the generals said in unison.

Then Masamune heard the prince say, "I fear our peace will be short-lived"

Zhou Tai slowly and reluctantly withdrew the blade from Masamune's neck, leaving a thin red line upon the skin. Securing it in the sheath, he followed his master back into the depths of the palace.

Soldiers heaved Masamune to his feet none to gently while the generals talked silently amongst themselves. As he carefully studied their faces in the dim morning light, it seemed that only two of the three were doing the talking.

* * *

"It would be best if he were locked away," Ranmaru suggested, "After all, he is probably the Serpent King's most trusted ally; Orochi would be at a disadvantage if does return"

Lu Meng stood with crossed arms as he stared somewhere into the distance, "I know not of the standards in your world, Ranmaru, death would be his only liberator in China. And he has committed a most terrible crime"

"I see"

Lu Meng let his eyes fall on the young strategist standing directly across from him with a blank expression on his face. Tilting his head, he muttered, "Lu Xun," gaining the younger man's attention, "What do you suggest?"

The man hesitated, considering the question while focusing solely on the evenly placed bricks in the ground. He knew he had fallen well out of Meng's good graces in the past few days, so he replied ever so impeccably, "I suggest he be placed under civil labor; that may be a punishment near as painful as death for him"

He was pleased by the reflective expression on Meng's face, showing he was truly considering his idea. After a moment, he agreed, "I suppose that would suffice for the time being, eh, Ranmaru?

The young samurai nodded, delighted by the thought of seeing such a hot-headed bastard being forcefully put under the harsh grip of another. Ranmaru glanced sourly at Masamune who simply frowned suspiciously, "What would this 'civil labor' call for?" He asked Lu Xun, who appeared ill-equipped.

"Physical labor perhaps," He replied blandly, trying to stir up more than that silly answer, "Perhaps helping rebuild the damaged portions of the city and working in the fields, under supervision of course"

"I see," Lu Meng replied, before letting his hands drop to the sides, "Then it is settled," He turned abruptly to the soldiers and their sullen prisoner, "Take him below the palace, confine him for the time being"

Masamune remained expressionless as the pushed and shoved him along, jabbing him slightly with the tip of their weapons. Xun watched them depart before being interrupted from his daze.

"I have heard Zhou Yu has returned from the south," Lu Meng stated, striding towards the towering palace entrance, "With the Nanman's agreement to an alliance if we are fortunate"

"Yes, Lord Sun Jian informed me about a letter sent from Lord Zhou Yu," Ranmaru explained, following closely, "He was delighted by Zhou Yu's success. He also reported of many revolts occurring in the region near Wei though; it seems a man by the name of Sima Yi has been initiating much uproar against his former alliance"

"That I am not the least surprised about," Meng replied nonchalantly, crossing his arms again, "No matter; he would be more focused on the kingdom he betrayed, not us"

Ranmaru, after a moment of silence, regarded both his Chinese companions with a bow, "If you will excuse me, I must prepare for another task in the east, to Ru Xu Kou"

"Farewell then," Meng replied.

Ranmaru vanished along a distant alleyway, slinging his katana across his shoulders.

After a moment, Meng placed a hand on Xun's shoulder and said, "Let us prepare as well, Lu Xun. Train well for battle, for it may be closer than we could wish to fathom"

* * *

Hours slowly turned into days and soon he lost track of time from where he sat in utter darkness. Pressed into the corner of the muddled little prison, he stared at nothing, feeling he had been blinded completely until someone passed every now and again with a candle. He stretched out one open palm and touched a stone wall, craving the chill against the oddly hot space.

He had slept little since being thrown into this place and his mind slipped in and out of sanity. He couldn't take this silence, this darkness and claustrophobia that crept on him and urging him to scream, to strike, to do anything. Yet he simply sat staring into nothing, silence and hunger drowning him into madness. Fighting this misery, he let thoughts, random thoughts, float idly in his mind. He thought of an ocean of snakes, hissing and crying for war, blue and grey scales of these serpent beings. Slowly Da Ji appeared in his mind; the smug smile forming on her face, amused by his defeat. He rubbed her away quickly, damning her to the bottom of his thoughts.

Then red. Not the color of blood and death, but the color of an apple or a dying sunset. Ribbons of red and gold curved and winded in his thoughts; pacing soldiers, marching, step by step by step, a river of scarlet. Faces passed in front of his face, indistinct and stern, none differing from another. Suddenly, a figure formed before his eyes, spilling from the darkness like wine. The face, a man's face, oddly handsome but sad and forlorn, seemed so familiar, so near, yet he couldn't remember his name.

And, for a lingering moment, he felt relief by this dream, soothed by this unreal presence. Then, as abruptly as it appeared, his reverie was shattered by laughter. _Her_ laughter; amused by his failure, by his misfortune.

'_Do you hate me, dear boy?_'

Then was screaming; ballistic, earsplitting screaming.

"What the hell are you screaming about?" Someone snapped while grasping Masamune tightly by the forearm. For the longest time, he forgot everything, where he was and why, all he could fathom was that he had finally gone insane. That one of his thoughts were reaching out and grabbing him.

Then his sight cleared and the screaming was silenced. Masamune found himself lying flat on his back and staring upward; the low ceiling was lit by the ocher colored flame of a torch. Someone was kneeling over him, still clutching his arm in one hand.

Instinctively, something within told him to get away, and Masamune squirmed backwards into the corner, tearing his arm from the man's grasp. He was drowning in a bath of sweat and fear, panting harshly as tried to gain a vague distinction about this visitor. The burning torch was lying on the ground next to the figure, illuminating the face of a frightful young man with a sharp brow and a dangerous smile.

He knelt still, wearing thick burgundy chaps wrapped partially in bandages though he didn't seem injured at all. The olive skin of his arms were covered in various tattoos and marking that one wouldn't bother to understand. But he fashioned a smile that was just a little too curious and hungry eyes that lingered just a little too long.

"Where am I?" Masamune inquired in a shaken tone he had never heard fall from his lips.

The man laughed a frightful laugh, "A few days in the dark just a little too much for you, eh?"

"Who are you?" Masamune demanded with knitted brows just as the man stood, revealing a slim but brawny form. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands caught Masamune by the neck, dragging him to his feet. Instinctively, the young samurai's hands clutched the unknown man's wrists in a struggle, but to no avail.

"I hear you're quite the little bastard," The man said in a dark and raspy voice, his nose but an inch from Masamune's, "Then we should get along very well"

Everything within the Dragon screamed for someone, anyone at all, to stop this madman. The man's hands loosened on his throat and pinned him to the wall by his shoulders.

"I gotta say," The man said, his wide smile revealing sharp teeth, "You sure know how to scream"

Masamune struggled, crazed and blinded by fear, kicked and shoved against the man. He could hear him laughing, a laugh that sunk into Masamune like a knife. Suddenly, he was shoved against the wall, feeling the rubble of the stones rain from the ceiling and a pain surge through his back and he couldn't help but cry out again.

"That's what I wanted," He heard the fairly taller man mutter only a few inches from his ear before mashing his body into Masamune's. Arms snaked around his waist, hands sliding freely along his bare skin. He felt sharp bites being planted along his neck and collar. The man laughed still between each taste, digging his fingers into the Masamune's hips.

Then, raged by this unwanted touch, Masamune shoved him in return and he collided with the jagged corner of the doorway. The tantalizing curiosity faded from the man's face just as the torch on the floor began to depreciate, and was replaced with pure disdain.

He stood straight, fists tightly curled, and snapped, "Seems you haven't been beaten enough"

He raised his fist and naturally, Masamune cringed against the freezing wall, prepared for the strike, praying it would just kill him.

"Gan Ning," A gentle, yet stern voice said from outside the cell. Opening his eye wide enough to see, he discovered his attacker facing the other direction. Another, a more elegant man with flowing dark hair and an impassive expression, stood along with several soldiers.

With a gruff sigh, Gan Ning turned once to scowl at Masamune before exiting the tiny prison. His stomping gait could be heard far down the corridor before fading in the distance. The man, who stood outside the door, watched him go and after a moment, peered upon Masamune with the same blank expression. Masamune struggled with the decision of how to feel now; relieved or concerned.

"I suppose I should apologize for his behavior," The man said rather curtly, gesturing to a soldier to apprehend and bound Masamune, "But I wouldn't be so hopeful yet"

Masamune could feel his heart pounding, for many, many reasons. He was led into a long empty corridor and up several flights of stairs into the ground floor of the palace. He was relieved, at least, to escape the heat and darkness of that abyss. The light of an ordinary day stung his face and one exposed eye. The long-haired man led them through several empty rooms and down another elegant hall. Men in royal garbs unlike an ordinary soldier, lined the walls like statues.

They entered a large room with neatly polished floors. Noblemen and military personnel sat or stood in neat clusters, talking quietly until Masamune was led into the room, then all fell silent, though their derisive expression spoke enough. At the end of the great hall, on a dais, sat the emperor, Sun Jian and around him stood several people whom Masamune assumed were his children. He recognized Sun Quan, who studied smugly.

Masamune searched the crowd, but if Lu Xun was present, he was expertly hidden.

"Zhou Yu, thank you," Sun Jian said to the stern, long-haired man who replied with a bow and merged with the rest of the crowd. There were men seated close to the dais, dressed in both Chinese and Japanese attire; the council.

After a long moment of studying his oppressed prisoner, Sun Jian inquired in a somewhat friendly tone, "What is your name?"

Masamune hesitated, but remembered the feeling of the thin blade against his throat and replied without confrontation, "Masamune Date"

Hushed remarked swarmed around him like bees. Then, they reluctantly fell silent with a simple raise of the emperor's hand.

"Yes, you are awfully familiar, I recall you falling under Orochi's command, am I correct?" Sun Jian inquired, "Were you forced?"

"Deliberate, Father," Sun Quan replied instantly, ignoring Masamune's glare.

"I see," Sun Jian stroked his chin as if contemplated how he could possible find sympathy now, "And…I have been informed you are known well for exploits; is there record of this?"

A member of his council stood, unraveling a scroll and reading, "Sire, the subject was reportedly present within the Serpent King's stronghold before his destruction nearly a year ago, most notably Koshi Castle and Chi Bi. Also, with information from Nobunaga Oda, he led a vast portion of Orochi's army to Kanegasaki. He also suffered defeat and capture at Jie Ting by Shu Army"

Masamune had remembered that battle, when he was so easily fooled by Magoichi Saika.

Once finished, a guard took the scroll from his hands and approached the dais to give it to Sun Jian. Reading the parchment for himself, he nodded to the council member who promptly took his seat again.

"While under Orochi's control myself, along with my son and daughter, I do recall hearing of you," The Wu Emperor said after a moment, his tone had slightly changed to one of distaste, "And how were you able to escape from Shu's control?"

Masamune hesitated again, before studying the wide circle that surrounded him, "Their defenses are perhaps as powerful as the guards are easily bribed"

Sun Jian seemed rather pleased, "Tell me, what convinced you to join one such as Orochi?"

The One-Eyed Dragon studied the circle of people, reluctant on how to reply. Such hideous, scornful expressions, he thought, how he wanted to just shout in their faces. Why were their choices so perfect, and his were so flawed? Since when did heaven bless them with the choice to decide what was good and what was evil?

"Forget them," Sun Jian stated, gaining Masamune's attention, "I will not reprimand you for your answer"

"I serve Orochi…" Then Masamune came up with a witty reply, "For the same reason your generals serve you; they believe in the power you can attain"

The Emperor studied Masamune, seeming very content by this reply. Then, he stood and descended the steps, taking in each individual's expression, all of which were completely mystified. He turned and examined the faces of his children, and none seemed to be in Masamune favor, but they did respect their fathers.

Finally, Sun Jian turned to Masamune and announced, "I do not think killing you would benefit me and despite what people may say, I do think you have a sound head on your shoulders. Instead, I have been offered a suggestion by one of my generals, that if you succeed in following the orders of my officials, you will live"

Sun Jian turned his back away and Masamune couldn't restrain himself from taking a step forward, "Wait!" He barked, at Sun Jian's back. The emperor paused, calming the guards with the raise of his palm.

"I don't understand, what do you want from me?" Masamune demanded, struggling with the ties that bound his wrists, "Just release me, what threat am I to you now?"

"A very risky one," The Emperor replied blankly, returning to the dais, "And it is simple, obey orders and you will live, break them and you will die"

Masamune shuddered, he had already heard a warning much like that once before.

"Now, I must conclude this conference for the time being. I would like to further our discussion after a few weeks," Sun Jian turned abruptly and peered and someone far behind Masamune with a smile, "Ah, Lu Xun"

Masamune froze at the mention of that name, hearing gentle footsteps glide across the glossy floor. No, it couldn't be him, anyone but him.

"Among these officials, as I have mentioned, will be my youngest strategist," the Emperor continued, blind to Masamune plight, "I would suggest making a fair impression on him"


	7. Chapter VII: Confused

****

This chapter contains brief lemon.

**Chapter VII**

_**Confused**_

Chengdu stood, unlike its neighboring provinces, virtually unharmed by Orochi's rise nearly a year ago. Aside from several collapsed building and crumbled walls, it resisted most of the damaged left in the Serpent's wake. The shores Jin River that flowed openly through the city, however, were riddled with rifts, drowning foundations and flooding streets. But the water had receded since, leaving crags that would forever remind one of that terrible day.

"Reports arrived today," An aged strategist, one Sima Hui, stated, grasping a coiled scroll and placing it gingerly on the large polished table, "Da Ji has been discovered near Shi Ting by several creepers"

_Creepers_ had been a label for the notorious band of ninjas recruited by the Shu army after the second campaign after Orochi's arrival, in Hasedo. They were a small but a stealthy group of warriors.

Liu Bei was situated at the farthest side of the table, at his right hand was Zhuge Liang and his left was his sworn brother, Guan Yu. Others who surrounded him, watched with grim expressions by the news.

"Moreover, she wasn't discovered alone," Sima Hui added, leaned back in the creaking chair, "She seems to have recruited several bands of Orochi's remnants, however she has remained immobile"

"Shi Ting is but a few miles from the capital, My Lord," said Zhao Yun, looking concerned.

Reports from Wei, Wu, and smaller regimes had been flooding into the Shu capital for the past several months. Since the final battle with Orochi, alliances had sustained and Liu Bei was constantly informed of recent rebellions occurring throughout the land. Just a few nights before, he was informed of the Demon King, Nobunaga Oda, facing a brigand of remnants near Edo Castle. A small portion of the city was set a flame, but the he only suffered a few casualties before silencing the attack.

Kōriki Kiyonaga, a general under Ieyasu Tokugawa, was present in his Lord's place; he sat forward with a smug expression, "No matter the number of recruits, she is nothing without Orochi; she is but a puppet without a master"

"Do not underestimate her," Zhuge Liang replied darkly, his face partially obscured behind the snow white fan, "We have all encountered her wit and it is evident that her efforts aren't for naught; she is planning something"

Liu Bei said nothing, watching with absorbent eyes.

"In another account, it is rumored that one…" He paused, "Kenji Maede was spotted near Changban accompanied by a few remnants"

"Keiji…" Kiyonaga corrected in a ominous tone, "The Maverick"

"Ah, I have met him," Guan Yu stated, stroking his beard, "The general with no ruler"

"Changban is within our territory, My Lord," Zhao Yun addressed Liu Bei with anxiety etched in his eyes, "And if Da Ji were to align with Keiji…"

Liu Bei raised a hand and they fell silent, "I'm afraid there is something dark happening and our peace will be short-lived. And with Da Ji being so close and clearly planning something sinister, it would be impudent to let her roam as she pleases. So…" He trailed off despondently, reluctant to continue, "Sima Hui, notify Lord Ieyasu, we will depart for Shi Ting at midday tomorrow"

"Yes, sir," They stood, bowed and filed out of the large room with their grim expressions intact.

* * *

"_Ah, did you hear that?" _

"_I did." _

"_It seems the fun's about to begin" _

"_It seems so." _

"_Perhaps it is time to come out of hiding, no? I am eager to meet with Da Ji again, possibly in Shi Ting" _

"_Do as you wish, boy." _

"_And you? What will you do with your little prisoner in Wu?" _

"_I will join a man whom I feel is as powerful as the Serpent King himself. As for __**that**__, I will let the game play itself out a little" _

"_And then?" _

"_That is where you come in" _

* * *

Nightfall came swiftly, the sun departing with a peaceful farewell from behind the mountainside. Someone was lazily playing a shamisen somewhere inside one of the cluster of dwellings. The soldiers had gathered, as they did every night, for a few hours out relaxation. Wine stored in casks and vases were being passed around from person to person.

Lanterns glowing ocher in the late afternoon atmosphere, lined each roof side and the scent of sweet jasmine and ginseng billowed through the pathways. The night brought liberation to the hardships of the day, inducing sleep and rejuvenation.

Masamune sat lazily against one of the buildings with his head tossed back and eye closed. Letting the lethargic sound of the shamisen soothe him, he tried to forget how hungry he was and how tight the binds were around his aching wrists. The air was warm and the mood was free, the trees danced slowly in the gentle breeze. Yet in this lighthearted ambiance there was the ominous cloud of apprehension hanging in the air, an ugly truth behind a peaceful mask.

Masamune detected someone passing him by, surely with a dismal impression of him, but he ignored them, pretending to sleep. But he couldn't sleep, because the realization was unnerving. He had sunk lower than he could have imagined, so far that if he _could_ even damn someone with words, it would be hypocritical.

Peering upward now, he stared at the bottoms of the tawny colored lanterns that were overhanging from the roofs edge. They rocked back and forth in an everlasting trance; they're glow dim and forlorn. Then he felt a lingering presence from in front of him and when he tipped his head down for a look, he discovered the general Zhou Tai accompanied by a woman. The woman wore a vibrant kimono and she had an umbrella slung over her shoulder, which was strange Masamune thought, since there was no sun. To any other man, she would have been beautiful, but her charming appearance didn't strike Masamune at all whatsoever.

"Oh, he's so adorable!" The perky woman in the kimono stated with a sweet smile as if she were addressing a pet, "I remember him from Kanegasaki! He certainly was a bad boy"

Masamune leered at her in irritation, but it went unnoticed.

"Stand," Zhou Tai ordered, "I have been ordered to escort you to your new quarters"

The One-Eyed Dragon tipped his head back again, not all fearful of this man as he should have been, "Just leave me here, I'm not going anywhere with you"

"You're compliance is immaterial," Suddenly, there was a tight grasp on the back of his neck and with a yelp he was forced to his feet. He writhed away from the touch, falling against the wall with an incredulous expression. The woman had her free hand clasped daintily over her mouth, either surprised or very amused.

"Go," Zhou Tai ordered and Masamune reluctantly complied. His legs were weak from hunger and he felt he would collapse, but he was too determined to resist these people to let that happen. Zhou Tai led them through the empty streets while Masamune hung back a small distance, though not in peace. The woman, with her silky cropped hair and flowing garments, was close next to him, evidently far more curious than frightened, if she was at all.

"My, my," She said, matching his slow stride, yet with a bit more spring in her step, "You certainly are the talk of the town! Too bad its dreadful talk," The last words she spoke were in a purposefully phony tone of misery.

Masamune ignored her constant babbling of dancing and charity from then on, until she came to a new topic.

"Well, I suppose you know where you are going," She said in her gleeful, high-pitched dialect, "Why, that young man is simply gorgeous!"

Masamune frowned at her, though his expression once again went unnoticed.

"Lord Lu Xun, I believe," She laughed, "He has donated to my charity many times, such a doll!"

Her voice was drowned by the frantic screaming inside his head. That couldn't be, anywhere but there! He would rather be locked away in the stony jail than quartered with that general.

A moment later, they were treading through a different district where the buildings were larger and affluent. He considered running as he glared down at the binds around his wrists, but he would suffer a punishment worse than death, if not by Wu or a much stronger entity. Surprisingly, she was silent in his mind. Zhou Tai paused in front one of the dwellings, turning and demanding Masamune near with his dark eyes.

Approaching a few steps, he noticed the door being drawn open and the young general emerged with a blank expression on his face. Masamune felt he'd be ill, just as he had when he had discovered his fate in the throne room.

"Thank you, Zhou Tai," Lu Xun stated gratefully, though he sounded anxious. He must have noticed the woman's excited behavior, because he smiled in amusement. She was pleased by it, but the smile left Masamune shaken.

"Good evening, Lady Okuni"

"Konban wa!" The woman replied, twirling the umbrella as she sauntered towards Zhou Tai.

And a moment later, they were gone, leaving Masamune standing in the middle of the street and Xun standing in the doorway. A thick silence ensued and it took Masamune a moment to realize Xun wasn't at a loss of words, he was studying him. Then he noticed the elegant robes Xun wore; elaborate designs of red and gold.

Then, he stepped away from the doorway, beckoning Masamune inside.

The interior was elaborate and rich as the garments he wore; the floor was polished and the walls were a deep crimson. The windows were intricately designed and the neatly made furniture was placed sparsely about the dwelling. There was a hearth burning on the far side of the room warming a subtle scent of sandalwood.

Masamune stood a few feet inside, examining the room. The young strategist was crossing the long expanse of the room towards a tall wardrobe. Opening it, he examined the contents before deciding upon a set of ebony colored robes. Turning, he left the doors ajar as he crossed the room; he laid the clothing across the arm of a cushioned lounge sofa.

"What are you doing?" Masamune was forced to ask, watching Xun approach a desk and pick up a knife.

Xun didn't respond as he approached Masamune, who instinctively stepped back, but Xun already had a tight grasp on his wrist. Carefully, he severed the ties that bound him. Masamune stared down, stunned by his own free hands.

When he peered up again, he found Xun gazing blankly at him.

The act was so friendly; Masamune couldn't help but feel anger, "I don't understand you; why are you helping me?"

"Why ask?" Xun replied, turning, "Are you averse to compassion as well as decency?"

Masamune was taken aback, but only for a moment, and he pursed his lips to keep from shouting. He watched in a silent resentment as Xun treaded towards the robes he had left on the settee. Grasping them, he offered them to Masamune, who stared dubiously.

"Change at least," Xun murmured, "You can't possibly be comfortable"

Masamune narrowed his eyes at him; he truly did not understand. Why would someone offer him comfort when he had been beaten and tortured enough in the past few days? Why pacify him now?

Grasping the cool silk, he relived by the touch of delicate fabric. Xun strode towards a small table where a bowl of water sat next to a silk handkerchief. With his back to Masamune, he said, "I hope you haven't suffered too much since we have arrived"

* * *

He could hear pointless words falling from his lips in a desperate act to stall. Though dangerous as it was to have his back to his enemy, it was already difficult to keep from staring, and he didn't want to look. After a moment, Xun turned with an unnerving anxiety, but Masamune was already changed and struggling with the sash. Though relieved to overcome that awkwardness, he couldn't ignore the edge of disappointment he felt.

The thick, black garments cloaked his slender form and he seemed pleased by it as he tugged at his collar and examined the many designs the streaked across the fabric.

He bid Masamune to come closer and he was inwardly shocked when the man complied without hesitation. Hiding his face for a moment, he dipped a portion of the handkerchief into the pool of cool water. Holding it tightly in his shaky hand, he pressed it to Masamune's cheek which was grimy with dry blood and filth.

"Besides, My Lord is against killing you," Xun explained in a low tone, immersing the cloth again, "When I addressed him and his council, he was eager to…"

"What?" Masamune inquired, perhaps noticing his hesitation.

"Just a test is all," Xun replied, pressing the cloth against Masamune's cheek again.

He must have been against that, because he withdrew from Xun's reach.

"He is interested in you," Xun continued, undaunted by the man's reaction, "He knows a little of the history of your clan; He wishes to test your abilities"

Masamune sneered as he crossed the room and sought refuge in a cushioned settee, "You're all wasting your breath"

Lu Xun gazed for a moment, then he turned and bloody cloth next to the basin, "Nonetheless, you're considered the property of Wu, a form of contraband if you will. There isn't a person here who thinks otherwise," he knew that that was somewhat a lie.

The One-Eyed General sat with arms-crossed and a brooding expression etched on his face, it seemed he was trying to ignore him. He looked like a stubborn child, at every disadvantage but unwilling to be conquered. With a sigh, Xun turned and approached a tall, maple colored desk. Aside from the opened parcels and ink bottles, a long, sleek blade lay stretching across the table. The scabbard was black and gold dragon coiled the length of the sheath from top to bottom, it bared wide empty eyes.

He was more interested, however, with the pistols lying side by side at one corner of the table. They, like the dragon, were armored with thick gold plates; Xun didn't know much about the enigmatic contraption, but he had seen its power. Its mechanics were of a dimension he knew nothing of. Curious, he grasped one by the cool metal of the handle and raised it for a better look. Masamune must have noticed, because he was on his feet and taking a few wary steps forward.

* * *

"Stop!" He ordered, absentmindedly reaching and snatching the pistol from Xun's grasp, leaving him somewhat stunned.

Then suddenly, Masamune wondered why he had reacted with such panic. If anything, the fool would have shot himself and Masamune would have had an opportune chance of escape, yet that didn't cross his mind until now. It wasn't even the spell that deterred him; it was…he didn't understand enough to know. Now he was standing with the pistol in his hand and staring unyielding into Xun's cautious eyes.

So he came up with something quick, "This…This is fragile; don't touch it," then he set it carefully back onto the table next to its sibling.

Lu Xun narrowed his eyes at him, suspicious, and Masamune had to turn away.

"Fair enough," Xun replied casually, "Enlighten me instead; what is it exactly?"

Masamune glanced at him again, astonished for a moment. He was stunned that there people who were so primitive as to not understand something as versatile as gunpowder. It had always been an advantage in the battles against the coalition, but with Xun it was strange. And staring into his curious eyes, he couldn't refuse the request.

"It's a pistol," Masamune replied ineptly, "It utilizes fire and gunpowder to fire bullets"

"I see," Xun treading towards the center of the room, before turning to ask in an inquisitive tenor that had a scathing undertone, "And other than the use you have so diligently shown me, what other use does it possess?"

Masamune opened his mouth as if to speak, but he had nothing to say. There was only one use it had ever offered him; and it was death. That pistol had never brought good or happiness, not even for him. It was then he knew this was a test of his patience, and he was failing miserably.

"As I thought; you needn't answer," Xun said, eyes lowered as he settled onto the lounge sofa where Masamune had been a moment before. He had an intolerant expression, clearly unimpressed, and he didn't mention another word about the subject. Instead he indicated a tea table that was sitting near the hearth, on it was a wooden platter displaying bread and oddly shaped buns that resembled onions.

"Then I suggest sleep," Xun said as Masamune eagerly crossed the room, ignoring how desperate he may have seen. He picked one of the "onions" and examined it before taking a suspicious bite. Pleased, he consumed several of them while Xun went on, "My Lord's council has scheduled another hearing tomorrow"

Masamune glanced at him and inquired between bites, "What for?"

"To decide what they plan for you first, I am certain"

Masamune inwardly shook the concern; they were free to send as many obstacles his way they pleased. He nibbled on a piece of the bread, dissatisfied by the bland taste.

Then, Lu Xun stood and treaded towards a narrow hallway at the far side of the room.

"Wait"

The young general stopped abruptly and turned to regard him with patient, tired eyes.

Masamune bit his lip, wondering what had encouraged him to speak. He stood slowly and asked, "Why would you allow _me_ to stay _here_?" He indicated the floor, "Why would you trust me?"

Xun didn't speak for a moment, perhaps not knowing himself. But after a moment, he replied in a quite voice, "I heard about what happened; someone assaulted you, correct?"

Masamune didn't reply, both stunned and shamed.

Xun regarded him sympathetically, "I apologize for that, such vulgarity wasn't intended by anyone apart from him…But that is the reason."

No reply.

"As for trusting you; I believe we have already discussed that," then he half turned, "Sleep, you will need it," Then he vanished inside a dark room, silently closing the door after him.

The One-Eyed Dragon felt anger building viciously inside him; he spun swiftly, kicking and sending the table sliding into the wall. It crashed hard and the half-eaten food went in disarray, littering the floor. He clenched his fists so tightly, he felt his nails cutting into his flesh, but he didn't care. He desired so to take his pistols and his katana and flee this wretched place, this hell! But he couldn't; whether it be Nu Wa's will or his own inward desire, he couldn't leave.

So he sought refuge into on the long couch again, laying his head on the cushion and watching the flame of the hearth slowly fade away.

_Such an improper obsession, a touch such as this; so palpable it was, however, the desire of man's most wicked ecstasy. To need so physically, yet lost so deeply in bliss was a most sinful spell, the most difficult to break. Every touch, every taste, every sound you make; only to deepen that need, that spell. _

_Such smooth, sweet skin to ever grace his lips, to feed his ravenous fingertips, there was no drug stronger. What an amazing sensation it was, to hear each cry, each plea for more, like a starving animal. And that was all it was, an animalistic need to feel closer to another, to hear them beg it from you. And he could hear it, loud and clear, his name being screamed and shouted in that wonderfully painful way._

_"Masamune!"_

_He felt him clawing, scratching at his shoulders, the pleasure so potent he was unable to keep still. And the heat so strong, he feared he would swoon. Such an ecstatic feeling that flowed through his stomach, his spine like waves drowning him in lustful cries. Staring down, he could see so clearly, his lover's head thrown back, his perfect face twisted in both pain and pleasure, and breathe so deep and harsh. With every motion and every thrust another scream, he watched him writhe beneath him. _

_Then, it came, the peak of this wicked lust, and his bliss died with a shattering scream. Then blood, blood everywhere; on his hands and his face. His lover was motionless beneath him, silent in a pool of blood and bullets. _

Masamune woke in sweat, sitting up on the polished floor. His eyes were wide with fear and astonishment. His breaths were long and his hands were shaking; darkness clouded the room. And for a moment, he was lost in mystification. The blood! He could feel it on his hands, on his face, but no matter his attempt it wouldn't wipe away.

Who had that been? Masamune could remember his face, his voice, but only in his dream did it feel right. Now, he struggled to crawl back onto the sofa, rubbing his arms, begging his mind for peace. He knew. He knew who that was, in his dreams. But had been a dream was suddenly a nightmare.

He heard nothing; the room was as silent as it had always been. He worried, despite his desire to not, and he wanted to go into that room, to see Xun's face. But he feared what would happen if he did, so stayed there, afraid to fall asleep again.

* * *

**TBC :)**


	8. Chapter VIII: Rewarded

_**Chapter 8 **_

**_Rewarded_**

Standing in the alley outside the strategist's quarters, Masamune faced a crowd of petulant Wu soldiers, who glared like a pack of hostile wolves, though he found the gesture far more amusing than intimidating. Dressed lightly in simple sparring trousers and a pair of leather, burgundy boots, he studied the rooftop of a far building in boredom. Today, as he had been warned, would be his first day of redemption.

Lu Xun, having been deemed his unfortunate caretaker, had risen just before dawn to discover Masamune lying awake. He wore gold and scarlet garments, different than before; they seemed sadly pale in the dull indigo light of the approaching morning. There was an exotic, ivory colored design under his right eye; bizarre and splendid yet.

"I am afraid I must meet with the High Council shortly," Xun had said.

"What about?" Masamune inquired, grimly.

"I must say, I'm surprised," Xun replied, dodging his question as he approached the table where the blade and pistols had remained all night, "It was foolish of me to leave these here; they offered an opportunity to freedom," He turned to face Masamune, who lay lazily on the settee, "Why wouldn't you take it?"

Masamune recalled his horrific nightmare with an involuntary shudder.

"I don't consider you a fool"

"I've told you, with Orochi's army scattered, I would have nowhere to flee to," Masamune said firmly, but he looked away automatically.

Lu Xun turned his back to him again, seeming disgusted, "A lie; why would one choose torture over escape when I've made it so easy?"

"Are you saying that you're torturing me?" Masamune challenged reproachfully, standing and holding out his arms as to address his elegant garments and luxurious quarters, then with a sneer he added sarcastically, "I'm so miserable"

"You needn't wait much longer, I promise you," Xun retorted snappishly with a harsh expression, and then almost abruptly, his demeanor softened. Grasping the sword's hilt, he gathered the pistols carefully in his arms and approached the exit. Two soldiers greeted him with a bow as he offered the pistols to one, who held them obediently.

Lu Xun returned and finally took the sword, and then he faced Masamune, who was glowering perhaps at the sight of others handling the pistols.

"Wait here," the young strategist stated in what seemed like a plea, "My Lord will send for you soon"

For hours he waited, considering escape a few times and then realizing the futility in it. Perhaps, he had wondered, this was but another test of Nu Wa's, that wicked mystic. Perhaps Lu Xun was but her puppet; it would be like her. Masamune had sat up from where he had been lying lazily on the settee, enraged. He wouldn't be played with like some child's toy! Then the door had flung open.

The sentries led him into the central courtyard; a mass expanse of elegant design laid into the stone ground. The Palace lay at the far end of the square, where officials were treading up and down the stairway and into the massive Palace doors. Into the skyscraping edifice he was led again, with wrists unbound and seven blades aimed for his back, eager to strike. The main corridor was lined with sentries dressed in fine burgundy armor and tall pikes standing straight at their sides, they didn't even so much as look at Masamune.

The doors into the Emperor's throne room where, from what he could see, the council had gathered. A woman, young and beautiful, stood pressed against the wall and where the curtain had been drawn open, revealing the wide room. Her handmaids stood close behind her, all with roving, hungry eyes. The woman was dressed in thick lavender robes and a single golden pin in her dark hair. When he came near, she and her handmaids gazed in a dangerous awe. The woman, with an avid expression on her round face, was biting her lip.

Masamune was led into the room where, as before, the crowd fell silent once again. The soldier's halted at the entrance while the Emperor bided Masamune into the center of the circle. Someone forced him to kneel with a sharp poke of a blade at his neck and he stubbornly, yet silently complied. Sun Jian, sitting high on the dais, studied the One-Eyed Dragon for a moment.

Masamune searched the room, but he didn't trace the gentle pair of eyes and the ivory design to match among the sour faces.

"For those who had not been present among us," Sun Jian with tantalizing smile, held out a pale hand towards Masamune, "I give our latest find among The Serpent Kings rabble; please, state your name"

Masamune glared for a long moment, remaining silent. Another test at his tolerance and he could feel it wearing thin. He searched the room again, carefully.

"Please, I know you are not shy"

Nothing still, he didn't locate Lu Xun amongst the assemblage and he felt a surge of triumph as these chains about him fell loose.

"The Emperor has demanded your name!" Sun Quan snapped, standing at his father's side with a severe expression.

Masamune stood erect, fists clenched at his sides and cross expression on his face, "I am Masamune Date; Lord of Oshu, pride of the Date Clan, and I bow to no man!"

His voice filled the halls of the palace; he heard a woman shriek from behind him and the officials exchange unnerving glances from each other to the Emperor. Sun Jian smiled almost automatically and stood, somewhat shaky.

"I was surprised when I had heard you had caught this one," A stern woman, Ginchiyo Tachibana, said from where she sat at the edge of the dais, "Perhaps the chivalrous manner you had spoke of was but a façade, My lord"

Masamune raised a brash finger at her, "Why don't you and your pathetic clan crawl back to Kyushu, filthy witch!"

Ginchiyo stood instantly, purely enraged, "Never will I allow such a brazen dog as you speak of my House in such a manner!"

"Enough!" Sun Jian ordered in a booming voice that shook the ground beneath Masamune's feet. The Emperor addressed Ginchiyo, who calmed as instantly as she stirred, "Compose yourself"

"Father," Sun Quan's voice rose as he moved rather hastily off the dais, "It is evident that he is an endangerment to our cause; he is of no use to us. Do away with him, I beg of you"

"Don't be rash, Quan," Sun Jian sat again, looking unwell, "Tamper with a frightened dog and expect to be bitten. Now, please, let us address what I have gathered you all for"

Sun Quan returned to the dais, where he resumed his tenacious glare.

"Many things have been brought before me about you since we met yesterday," Sun Jian said in a low tone, "Such a surfeit of issues, that I was prepared to have my advisors decide upon your worth. But I was brought with the idea of letting you show your worth to me"

Masamune remained silent, a riled cry ready in his throat when Lu Xun crossed the circle, tipped his head towards the Emperor and take his place among the council. Masamune stared wide eyed at him, feeling the chains tighten around him again and his mouth go dry.

"My first task for you is simple; after suffering an onslaught of Orochi's attacks, parts of my fine city have given way, I ask only that you right what you have wronged"

Masamune gritted his teeth; to be treated like the common man, what blasphemy.

"Do you accept?"

He hadn't the option to refuse. His eyes roamed and fell onto Lu Xun, who remained expressionless. Then he lead hang in defeat, he had no choice now, "I accept"

"Excellent," Sun Jian replied, "In return, I offer freedom within the walls of the palace, go then"

Masamune turned abruptly and stomped from the chamber. The assembly slowly dispersed, with the exception of Sun Quan and his father.

"Father, freedom? That's unbelievable, it puts us all in danger"

"Quan, certainly you see what it is I'm trying to accomplish?"

"I…I suppose"

"Good. Leave me please; I feel unwell"

* * *

"I'll tell ye what, fix me wagon and I'll give ye a hefty reward," the stout woman offered with her pudgy hands on her large hips. From the looks of the ragged rap about her hair and dirt stained face and clothing, she spent much of her time tending to her toil. She had a harsh expression permanently plastered upon her face, perhaps from the dealings of her boisterous children. She leaned forward, "A deal, aye?"

Masamune agreed inwardly amused untidy appearance and peculiar dialect. Still, from the looks of her severity and chubby fists, he'd hate the thought of being her child.

"Fine, where is it?"

The woman, with a portly finger, indicated a few feet from her small hovel to a wooden wheel laying flat in the dirt. Masamune's reaction must have been evident, because she smiled a smile that pinned back her large cheeks like two oranges, "Me thinks 'fix' ain't teh word"

"There's nothing left but that? What do you expect me to do?" Masamune protested.

"Tats not me problem, it be ye rotten bunch tat smashed me wagon in teh first place," The woman replied whilst wagging a tenacious finger in Masamune's face, "Ye take me deal or not, boy?"

Masamune sighed in a stubborn defeat and agreed.

"Be done by moon time and I give ye award," she turned and stalked heavily towards her quaint little hovel.

Assuming she meant nightfall, Masamune picked up the wheel and brushed off the grime.

By late afternoon, as sky grew deep like ocher, Masamune was knelt over the wheel. Now it was holding one side of a newly assembled wagon, the first step of what he hoped was the way out of the horrid place. Carefully he tied long, somewhat withered grass blades around each corner of the wagon.

A shadow casted over his work and he expected it to be the woman, but it wasn't, though he wished it had been.

"I must admit, I am impressed," Lu Xun said from where he was perched on a horse's back. "I didn't think you one who did this sort of work"

"You didn't think I do hard work?" Masamune inquired defensively, "I'm not some fancy, robe-wearing royal like that Quack or whatever his name is"

Xun frowned, "I meant doing work for someone who is clearly below you and if you must attack my superiors in such a manner, please do so in my absence"

Masamune fell silent, but only on the outside. He stood and considered his work with pride just as the hefty woman came bustling towards him, seeming rather pleased.

"Ah, good work ye did," she said, hands on her hips.

Well?" Masamune replied, regarding her.

"Aye, as promised," she reached into the front pouch of her muddled apron and revealed a simple egg. It snow white and perfectly shaped. She placed it in his hands, ignoring his dumbfounded expression. Then, she studied the wagon.

"What is this?" Masamune asked, aggravation building.

But she was already pulling the wagon towards her small home, the wheels squeaking with each turn.

"Quite the generous reward," Xun said, amused. He nodded towards several sentries who had been standing watch; they turned and headed towards the palace gates.

Furious, Masamune squeezed it in one fist, the shell resisted him as if fighting; it was warm and heavy. He scowled at Xun, but he seemed undeterred.

"I'm certain she has a few mouths to feed, that egg might have been hard to come by"

"Spare me the morals"

"Fair enough, I suppose that's enough for today"

* * *

"I am certain you distrust me still," said the woman in jade and ivory as she offered a sincerity to he and his court, "I have come from afar to warn you of an impending calamity"

Cao Cao sat at the dais studying this fair and mysterious stranger. The afternoon light filtered in through the wide, screened windows at his left. His sons were assembled at either side of him and members of his court were gathered within the round room. Of all the kingdoms and factions, Wei still sought conquest the strongest after Orochi demise. But lately, much attention was spent protecting its current territory rather than gaining others.

"Much of Si province has been breeched; you'd be wise to defend it foremost," The woman said with a definitive smile, "A powerful force is present there, not simple foot soldiers in search of hopeless vengeance"

"You seem to know far more than you ought," the second son of the emperor, a man with dark and damning eyes, said with wary, "Just who are you?"

She laughed a dark laugh, "Should I speak my name, I fear it will only condemn me into your disliking, your eminence"

"You intrigue me," said Cao Cao, "With such beauty and intellect; your name must be as enchanting"

After a long moment she stood at the center of the ring and with both hands held out to either side she said, "I am Nu Wa, protector of heaven and creator of man and beast. I have come to assist in the destruction of a demon who defied the laws of the mystic realm"

Nobleman gazed upon her as if it were entertainment, yet some were appalled that one would dare imposter such a deity. Silence broke into either laughter or callous derision. On the dais, the emperor and his kin seemed torn.

Undeterred still, Nu Wa reached for her side as if to grasp a weapon. Her fingers curled around an invisible hilt and she swung it hard into the air, a blinding fire coiled the blade of a lavender rapier. Then, before any could scream or flee, she pointed the tip towards a frightened nobleman seated at the edge of the circle at her right. The white flame snaked away from the blade and engulfed him in a spell of ancient magic.

He screamed as if in agony and after the light dissipated in a hiss the sunlight revealed a human effigy made of brittle, yellow clay. He had his hands raised up to the ceiling and his mouth was agape in a silent, everlasting cry.

Those near him squirmed to get away, climbing over others who screamed in terror.

Cao Cao stood and took a step down from the dais; he didn't seem surprised or dazzled.

"I am a giver of life and the destroyer," She said, "Yet it will not be me who decides the fate of this twisted world"

"Hmm, you are more enchanting than I had thought," Cao said with a smirk, "Orochi bore this world and it will be I who shapes it; let him rise once again, we shall strike him down once more"

"Perhaps, perhaps not"


	9. Chapter IX: Trained

**Hello all! Thank you for recent reviews and favorites on this fic. I try not to hassle you much, but reviews really do help me get back into these fics. I'm not one to demand feedback, but know that it really does mean a lot if you review. Thanks for reading~**

**Special thanks to: -Aly- -Kurai-Shuwazi- -YaoiSongstress07- for recent reviews! **

**Here's a lengthy one. Oh, **

_**And this chapter contains moderate lemon ;-)**_

**Chapter IX **

**Trained**

"Oh, I see. This is excellent news then. I must say I'm surprised, but impressed nonetheless," Sun Jian said from beneath a covered pavilion.

It was morning, the day following his first trial and Masamune faced this same dull crowd again. He remained annoyed by the ordeal the day before; if not by the dismal recompense then certainly by being the toy in this little game. Yet he remained silent in his aggravation, forced into being tolerant. He was standing in a courtyard that was situated behind the palace's backside. A wide circle was painted on the ground and Masamune could see the thick white outline was weathered.

Sun Jian, hid from the autumn sunlight, was accompanied by members of his family and council. They kept the same displeased expression upon their faces, reflecting their unattractive perception of Masamune. But Sun Quan seemed oddly pleased from where he stood next to his father and siblings. This could only indicate bad news for Masamune. At the opposing end of the wide circle, Masamune's hospitable caretaker stood with a weapon half hidden behind his back.

The head of the family stood though it seemed to trouble him to do so and regarded Masamune with an amused smile saying, "Lu Xun has told me nothing but good news, but I warn you, your next task will not be so simple. Are you prepared?"

Masamune scowled and replied grimly, "I don't suppose I have a choice"

Sun Jian gave a deep chuckle as he motioned towards his left. Then, several red clad soldiers took positions around the wide circle, each with a pike or sword. Another took a stance next to Lu Xun, waiting for further instructions. Masamune studied each of them, already uncertain about the foreboding manner.

Sun Jian sat again and said, "I was enlightened when hearing this suggestion and I must say, I'm eager to see the outcome"

Masamune studied Lu Xun, who appeared blatantly distraught; it was something he could normally hide well.

Then, a familiar figure ambled into the circle, looking keen and ready to fight. It was Gan Ning; one Masamune was all too familiar with. He wore scarlet battle armor and had a short blade in either hand. He was smiling all too deviously.

Xun turned and offered the blade he'd been concealing to the soldier next to him. The young soldier quickly crossed the circle and placed it on the ground in front of Masamune before returning to the circle's edge. Xun regarded Masamune with a sympathetic expression before retreating from the arena. Then, studying the sword, Masamune recognized the coiled dragon instantly; he couldn't help but grin. Combat, how he longed for it.

"The rules are simple," Said Sun Jian, "The first one who either throws his opponent from the circle or draws the first cut is the victor"

"In that case," Gan Ning laughed wildly, "I'll take the blood!"

Suddenly, the avid general lunged forward giving his opponent only enough time to crouch and take the blade from where it lay a few feet before him. Then, he leapt backwards, evading the first attack. Half stooped in a defensive stance, Masamune faced Gan Ning at a momentary stalemate. His opponent seemed entertained by the torn expression on his face.

What do you want from me? He asked the question in his mind numerous times, but the mystic remained silent. Absent.

"Let's see if you're as crafty as before!" The brazen pirate shouted, lunging for Masamune a second time.

Masamune withdrew several steps, spinning once to unsheathe the sword and face Gan Ning's knives with a chilling clash. Someone had polished the blade and the metal shined in the light with pride it seemed.

Grinning still, Gan Ning said, "Finally ready to play, eh?"

Disgusted, Masamune shoved him backwards though he seemed undaunted as he leapt nimbly towards the opposite end of the circle.

"Well, c'mon then, show me what you've got!"

Spinning the sleek katana twice in his hand, the One-Eyed Dragon finally felt free. If Nu Wa was there, he'd give her a show worth watching. Then, he started forward, swift like a banshee, letting the blade drag on the ground with a shrill screech. And with a cry he approached his brash opponent, swinging hard at his throat. Naturally, Gan Ning eluded him, crouching and swinging one blade for his knees. Sidestepping, Masamune lunged again and metal met metal with a thunderous clang.

Gan Ning was still crouching as he used all his strength to grip Masamune's blade between his knives. The tip was inches from his face though he didn't seem at all concern but rather grossly amused. Suddenly, spinning on his heels, he let Masamune's full weight on the sword send it crashing into the stone. Then, at his feet again, he struck Masamune hard in the chest with an elbow.

With a pained expression, Masamune drew back a few absentminded steps. And as he neared the circle's edge, a soldier raised a sword, poised to strike. Luckily, Masamune evaded with a spin with only a moment to think before Gan Ning was at him again. The pirate was striking blindly at him, giving him only enough leeway to thwart each attack. Then, with one fell mistake, Gan Ning put all his momentum into one strike towards Masamune's stomach and missing horribly. Taking this mishap as an opportunity, the One-Eyed Dragon struck him hard in the abdomen with one booted foot.

For a brief moment, Gan Ning struggled to restrain a cry. But he bounded backwards, missing the end of Masamune's sword by mere inches. Gan Ning was half stooped and he was no longer grinning. It was Masamune that was smirking smugly, having taken the advantage in this duel.

"Don't look so smug," Gan Ning snapped, still stooped and breathing heavily. Then, with a twisted smile, he added quietly, "I bet you got Lu Xun trained pretty well, don't you? Eh? Or maybe it's the other way around?"

Masamune scowled, letting the proud expression on his face fade into provoked anger. He lunged forward, swinging wildly as Gan Ning matched each strike with his own. Then with a cry, the tip of the katana dug into the exposed flesh of the pirate's arm.

"Ah!" Gan Ning yelped, stunned, but only for a moment. With a vengeful growl, he struck Masamune hard in the face with a tightly clenched fist, sending him falling backwards.

"Enough!" Sun Jian's booming voice ran across the courtyard, bouncing off the high walls.

Soldier's swarmed into the center of the circle and waved Gan Ning off. He backed away slowly, in tenacious defeat.

"Next time, I'll be sure to take your other eye," With that, he left the circle in a seemingly random direction. Blood was drooling down his arm, though it seemed anger filled him more than the pain.

"Ah, well done!" Sun Jian said, sincerely impressed as he stood and walked into the sunlight, "I can see why Orochi had such general in his vanguard. Go and mend your wounds, I will send for you tomorrow."

Then the crowd scattered, some passed him by and even congratulated him. One of which was the familiar woman who had been standing out side the throne room the day before.

"Well fought," She said, smiling dangerously.

Masamune ignored her and she fled into the palace along with the others. Only a few remained.

"Any man who can stand a fight against that one deserves praise," Lu Meng, of all people, said as he stood over Masamune with a stern expression, "Don't let it get to your head though, boy"

Masamune regarded him with a frown, somewhat surprised, but far from showing it. Then Lu Meng vanished into the palace, leaving only one.

Lu Xun was standing near with his hands behind his back, smiling.

"You've made an impression today," He said, offering a hand, "Well done"

Masamune took it gingerly, scowling still as he stood, rubbing at the ache in his cheek with his other hand. Turning, he retrieved the sword and sheath from where they had fallen to the ground. He otherwise would have complacently rejoiced in his victory, even taking this pain as a reward for winning. But what his opponent had said about Lu Xun irked at him worse than any pain could ever. The words were harmless, spoken only out of contempt, but he understood what they implied.

Later that day, storm clouds swirled overheard. The rumble of the thunder shook the ground as the heavy clouds opened up on the land. Rain was unusual for this time of year though none knew the behavior of this twisted new world. The downpour drenched the landscape unable to wash the filth of a war torn existence away. But it brought an odd sense of stillness and simplicity. The scent of rain was strong to the senses, calming and sleepy. The day had quieted and the paths around the palace grounds were silent, empty.

Masamune was settled close to the window of the young strategist's quarters, deep in thought. He had spent only a few days in this place but it seemed like an eternity. He had arrived with every intention of escaping, trapped only by the mystic's tight grasp on him. But the ordeal had begun to weigh heavily on his mind, especially since that morning.

_"I bet you got Lu Xun trained pretty well? Or maybe it's the other way around?" _

Placing his head against the windows edge, Masamune examined the small form in his hand. It was the egg he had been given the day before. It was warm, immersed in the heat of his hands. It, like the rain outside, calmed him when he wanted to shout. Since the sparring match, he had let what was said invade his every thought. He knew what it meant, but he didn't want to know or care. But as he let it sink in, he began to wonder if it was the only reason he won the fight. To defend his honor or…

Masamune had barred it from his mind even when he woke horrified by that intrusive dream. It hadn't bothered him beyond that sleepless night. But now it had been spoken aloud, real and true.

Lu Xun had left him not long after the match ended, saying he had had other business to tend to. And, as promised, Masamune was free to roam the grounds as he pleased. But it wasn't long before he found himself back here.

Before all this happened, one would call him wild and untamable—Dokuganryu, the One-Eyed Dragon, merciless and unyielding. But he felt himself breaking, exactly what the mystic had wanted.

Masamune squeezed the egg in anger, but its palpable strength fought back from inside the snowy shell. With a sigh of exasperation he set it on a table in front of him, next to the katana. Then, the door opened and Lu Xun entered, drenched by the falling rain. His auburn hair was adhered to his face and neck and he shivered against the looming winter from outside.

"Oh, you're here," He said, surprised to find Masamune shrunk against the window, clutching the collar of his ebony robes.

Masamune pursed his lips, inwardly captivated by the sight before him.

"I never truly congratulated you on your victory," Lu Xun went on to say as he crossed the darkened room, "Gan Ning is rarely the one defeated when it comes to sparring; its more of an accomplishment than you think"

He began tugging at his golden collar, "You're next trial will be the most important. Ranmaru has informed us that he is facing a stronger resistance than we had anticipated and is requesting reinforcements at Ru Xu Kou"

Masamune scowled, torn from his daydreaming, "You want me to fight?"

"Yes"

"You're Lord can toss whatever silly test he wants at me, but I'm not fighting for him"

"Oh?" Lu Xun frowned at him, seeming unimpressed.

"You might think you've changed me, but I won't fight them," Masamune rose from the window and stomped towards the exit. He stepped into the path outside and rained painted his body. He stood for a moment, breathing fast and trying to keep from screaming. When he turned, Lu Xun was at the opened door, momentarily dumbfounded.

Masamune glared at Lu Xun for a moment then finally spoke the words he wanted to say without considering their damaging worth. Yet, he had nothing left to fight for. His resentment escalated with each damning word that fell from his lips, yet Lu Xun was unreadable, listening. If Nu Wa wanted him dead, then she would get what she wanted.

He shouted, "Do you think these petty little tests mean anything? You're _all_ foolish ingrates and I'm finished being some silly puppet with strings for you to pull. Whether it be by you, your Lord or that damn mystic!" Then he shouted towards the gray, monstrous sky, "There, you've gotten what you wanted! Kill me then!"

Silence ensued. Masamune stood, waiting for that pain in his chest to bring him death. But nothing happened; only the sound of rain against the ground could be heard as he stared up at the ominous sky.

Lu Xun was standing motionless, still with the same blank expression on his face. If he had considered what had been said, he could have had Masamune punished heavily for this. But he didn't do that or even see him as insane like others may have.

Finally, Masamune let his head fall forward to stare at the frigid water that covered his feet. Then, with his hands clasping his head, he felt himself swaying before collapsing onto the sodden ground.

* * *

Lu Meng might have truly looked down on him for pardoning this.

Masamune was lying unconscious on the floor next to the hearth and for once, he seemed at peace. Still, in his sleep, he was shivering against the cold of his soaked clothing. Lu Xun stood at the window, peering out to see if the little outburst had garnered any attention, which it seemed by the empty street, it hadn't. He also stood torn by the incident. He certainly couldn't blame Masamune for what he had said; he had done well to keep his peace this long. But Lu Xun was beginning to wonder if it was worth his trouble and reputation. With a sigh, he turned and studied Masamune.

He had his face turned towards Lu Xun and his remaining eye was closed in quiet, serene slumber. The hearth behind him casted a gentle ocher light across once side of his face and body.

Lu Xun felt a familiar ache in his chest as he crossed the room and knelt by the sleeping form. It wasn't as if he hadn't ever been condemned in such a way before. He suffered so much loathing for his rank at such an age and he had learned to endure it quietly. Though, this seemed different. Absently, he lifted a hand as if to touch the man's face just as he began to stir.

Masamune woke looking drowsy and uncertain of his whereabouts. But when he looked up to find Lu Xun staring down at him, it must have all came flooding back because he drew his lips into a thin line. He lay still for a moment as if too weak to move.

"Are you alright?" Lu Xun asked in an anxious tone.

He seemed pained as he sat up and turned onto his hands and knees to face Lu Xun with a grimace. He seemed to be fighting his thoughts and he was shivering from the cold. Suddenly, before he could protest, Masamune clasped a hand on either side of Lu Xun's face and drew him into an unexpected kiss. The younger man struggled against him, feeling blood rush to his face. After a long moment, Masamune withdrew, looking half beaten and half accomplished.

Lu Xun was taken aback from where he had fallen backwards. His surprise must have been palpable on his face, because Masamune was smiling smugly. Xun's heart was pounding hard against his chest and he felt he had to be dreaming, as if he had been the one who fainted.

Leaning close, Masamune whispered in avid amusement, "You look afraid"

Knelt between the younger man's legs, Masamune leaned farther to kiss him gently of the lips. With the initial shock faded, Xun placed his hands on Masamune's shoulders, feeling the cold of the ruined fabric. Kisses turned to affectionate bites along Xun's neck where Masamune loosed the already partly undone collar.

"Wait…" Lu Xun could barely say through rigid breaths. Stubbornly ignoring him, Masamune bit him hard on the neck with a wry laugh.

With yelp, Xun pushed him away so he could add, "Not here"

Smiling again, Masamune drug Xun to his feet and with both hands on his back, shoved him into the bedchamber. Somewhat smaller, the walls were crimson and the floor was carefully polished wood. At the far end of the room was a Japanese futon, oddly enough. A small lantern was lit next to the bedside. Turning quickly, Lu Xun held up one obstructing hand and said in a whisper, "Why are you doing this? After all you have said, why?"

Masamune thought for a moment, "I'm used to getting what I want I guess," He laughed then added, "What do you want to hear? That I didn't mean what I said?"

Lu Xun remained silent, taken aback.

"I meant what I said," Masamune replied anyway with a stern expression, "I won't fight against Orochi's forces; tell it to whoever you want"

The young strategist regarded him with standoffish eyes, deciding if he could accept that or not. He could hope to change that, though it would take a lot more than a grueling fight to do it.

Masamune approached Xun and drew him into another unsolicited kiss. Xun wanted to push him away for his useless tenacity, but perhaps that was the true reason he wanted him. He was so sure of himself.

Delirious, Xun pressed into the kiss, lacing his fingers through Masamune's dampened hair. Pleased, Masamune continued to loosen Xun's collar, revealing naked skin beneath the red and gold. Moments later, Xun was lying on his back on the futon with Masamune bent over him, placing fervent bites and kisses on his stomach. His hands followed the outline of Xun's body and coming to rest at his hips. Pausing despite the sudden disapproving expression on his lover's face, Masamune sat up to strip himself of the black robe top and loosen the lacing from around his waist.

Xun could only vaguely see Masamune's erotic form bent over him and even such an unclear view was overwhelming. Sitting up, he was face level with Masamune's chest where he discovered the bittersweet taste of rainwater on his skin. With tentative hands, he felt his way down Masamune's abdomen.

"Ah!" Came Masamune's cry of uncontrollable ecstasy. Roughly throwing him onto his back again, he seized Xun's mouth again though it seemed only a distraction as he clawed at the hem of Xun's dark leather chaps. They loosened and he crushed his body against Xun's, craving the sound of his cries that only Masamune could draw from him. Rolling onto his back, Masamune could see Xun's flushed and feverish expression. It seemed pleasure ripped through his body and left him exhausted but yearning for more. The look of agonized bliss on Xun's striking face was nothing like Masamune could have imagined. It was perfect.

Lu Xun was half stooped, straddling Masamune's body. Panting, he bent and let his fingertips run along Masamune's torso, feeling each contour of his slender shape. His mouth followed closely behind and finally reaching the man's hips. Xun's face was hot as he struggled with excruciating desire and stark humiliation. Casting off his usual principles, he savored the very tip of Masamune's arousal. Crying out, Masamune could barely keep his body still. Finally, Xun took him wholly into his mouth and Masamune couldn't keep himself from thrusting at his face. And Xun's careful hands guided him back onto the ground.

This clandestine crime turned minutes into hours. Night had since fallen and the rain had gradually begun to diminish into silence. Masamune lay awake, staring at sleeping person next to him. His mind was clear again and he could only look back on his unspeakable deed with both enjoyment and contempt.

Lu Xun stirred, his eyes parting slowly and he seemed surprised to see Masamune at first. Rolling onto his stomach, he still seemed tired and the bites along his neck were obvious in the dim lantern light.

Masamune gazed at him for a long moment before saying, "Do you still plan on fighting?"

Xun didn't have to hesitate on his reply, "Absolutely"

Moving his eyes towards the ceiling, Masamune considered this and said, "Then…I'll fight"

* * *

**Yaaay, right? TBC :)**


	10. Chapter X: Blackmailed

_**Thanks so much, Aly, for the reviews~~**_

_**Chapter X **_

**Blackmailed **

"Excellent news, Lu Xun," Sun Jian replied to the news through sleepy eyes. Lu Xun had found him seated on the terrace, a wide balcony situated on the building's backside. It was overlooking the familiar courtyard where the white circle was visible on the cobbled ground. In the distance a tall mountain range obscured the blinding ray of the midday sun. The Sun Family patriarch, unusually dressed in his afternoon robes, pondered the game of Weiqi that was set up in front of him.

It was unusual, Lu Xun noticed, that his Lord would be mulling over a simple children's game by himself rather than focusing on political issues. Normally, at this time of year when the weather became harshly cold, the agriculture economy would face hardship. Additionally, the growing anxiety about Orochi's remnants was enough of an issue in itself. Since it had been decided that Wu would finally mobilize and advance on Ru Xu Kou, preparations for the cause were well under way. Yet, Sun Jian seemed unconcerned and even detached from the ordeal.

"I had expected that to be the case, that it wouldn't take much to break him," Sun Jian stated absently, glancing over the stony balustrade at two children that had snuck into the palace grounds. Pleased by their childish laughter, he looked at Lu Xun through lethargic eyes, "Then he will accompany you to rendezvous with Ranmaru, Quan will be at command. Prepare to depart by sunrise tomorrow."

"Understood," Lu Xun replied, preoccupied by Sun Jian's uncharacteristic behavior. It was obvious that he was unwell but he had told his enter court once, that if he should ever ill, no upheaval should be made. Though it was inevitable.

Sun Jian must have noticed his discomfort and said with a smile, "I am in good health, Lu Xun, you needn't worry. We depend on you; you mustn't waste your thoughts on me"

"I understand," Lu Xun replied with a low nod, "but I know better"

Sun Jian chuckled at that before returning to the game where he chose a piece, picked it up and placed it elsewhere on the board. He opened his mouth to speak but only a painful cough escaped him.

"I know," he paused to fight a cough then went on, "I know you are; I suppose I remember you as the child you were once, with more wit than this old man even then"

Lu Xun peered down at his feet, affronted by the flattery.

"My sons will need that wit; they have my recklessness certainly but perhaps not the sense," Sun Jian laughed, his old self vaguely showing through his lethargy, "I have done all that I can do here"

Lu Xun was uncertain if he was referring to the game before him or existence itself.

"Go then; you must prepare for the battle and all the battles to come forthwith"

Reluctantly, Lu Xun bid his farewell and headed into the eastern corridor with his mind still consumed by yet another ordeal he must cope with. Though he didn't expect much consoling from him, he hoped to see Masamune before the end of the day. From outside looking in, it was obvious what had happened should have never happened. It shameful and underhanded; he knew that.

With a cloudy conscience, Lu Xun had escaped early that morning. Whether it truly was or not, he couldn't help feeling deceitful. He had dedicated his young life to the Kingdom of Wu and protecting it from all enemies. And Masamune was an enemy. Though he had said he would fight against his former Lord, Lu Xun was hesitant of the promise. It was more than he wanted to think about.

He was tugging at his collar when he turned a corner and nearly collided with a young woman. Recognizing her, he quickly apologized.

"Forgive me, Princess," The young woman gave him a sour expression as she brushed conceitedly at her lavish dress. She inspected her inky back locks that were shaped in a careful design. Her name was Sun Luban and she was the first daughter of crown prince Sun Quan. And, as always, she wore her usual smug expression on her petite face.

"I suppose I can overlook it," she said, touching the jade pin that protruded from the side her head as if it had moved, "Though, it may be fated that we meet"

"Oh, My Lady? How so?"

Sun Luban flashed a wry smile with painted lips, "That man is causing quite a commotion around here," Luban strode towards an open window and her heeled slippers rapped harmonically on the polished floor, "Many see him as a threat"

With her back to him, Lu Xun regarded her with a suspicious scowl. But he remained silent; it wasn't his place to confront her.

"I can understand them; his strength must have all these old geezers shaking," Her sharp laugh rang out loud and harsh. A nightingale perched on peach tree outside took to the sky at the sound. She abruptly turned to Lu Xun, "Don't you agree?"

"Well, I…" Lu Xun was reluctant to reply, "I don't have the authority to say such things, forgive me"

"Nevertheless," She snapped, waving his evasive reply from the air, "I saw him face the pirate yesterday; that was amazing! I was also there when he first went before my grandfather, so rebellious! Oh, just fascinating! What was his name again?" She tapped her chin as if trying to remember, but it was evident she was hinting for Lu Xun to tell her.

"Date Masamune," He replied in a sour tone.

"Such a handsome name! He must be from the…other country…Oh, who cares. Anyway, I was hoping…" Luban crept towards him, leaning on mere inches from his face. She batted her long lashes and bore deep, golden eyes into him, "that since he's under your authority, you could introduce me"

Lu Xun didn't know the young princess well, but he wouldn't have once presumed she would have been interested in someone merely because they were dangerous. Perhaps it was to be rebellious, especially since her father took a particular disliking to Masamune. Moreover, she was betrothed. Unforgivable.

He didn't know how to reply to that. It would be irresponsible to nourish her rebellious request but also, it irritated him that she would be interested in _him._ For a reason Lu Xun couldn't quite fathom, he hated her.

When he didn't reply, she raised a fine brow and added, "Something wrong?"

"One such as you deserves far better. After all, My Lady is betro—"

"Oh, what is this?" She suddenly said, tugging at his collar with her index finger, "Oh ho ho, naughty, naughty"

Automatically, Lu Xun slapped her hand away.

She laughed cruelly, amused by the shock on his face, "Such aggressive bites, and how fresh they look too. Should I guess who made them?"

The young strategist took two instinctive steps backwards with his face turned away and a disconcerted expression poured over his face. It would have been wise to hide his embarrassment behind an indifferent front, but that only came to the rare occasions when he would fail at his responsibilities or studies. This was beyond that.

The wicked woman laughed that sinister laugh again, saying, "You're cute. Have I exposed your dirty little secret?"

He was uncertain of how to respond, especially without overstepping his boundaries. He would have enjoyed responding in a way Masamune would have and while he could be bold in his own diplomatic way, it was beyond Lu Xun's capacity to act so brash no matter how much he would have liked to, at least, not at this venue.

A bittersweet smile formed on her face as she drew a finger along his chin and forced him to look at her, "Listen, dear, it's very simple; Let me meet this Date Masamune and your secret will forever remain," she paused to gently kiss the corner of his mouth then withdrew just inches from his face, "a secret"

A long moment passed before he finally relented, "Very well"

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed in a shrill voice, "Tonight then, tell him to meet me eastern foyer just after sundown"

Luban brushed passed him and crept lightly down the hall until she reached the corner where she turned with a devilish smile, "You better hope your pet shows, dear" With that, she vanished down the hall and the graceful padding of her slippers gradually faded.

Standing in the silent hall, Lu Xun damned his luck. He couldn't go so much as a day hiding it; he had used deceit well in battle many times and seems it had returned to bite him. Sighing in anxious uncertainty, he had not an inkling on how he would persuade Masamune into doing this.

"No way in hell," Masamune stated firmly.

As expected.

He was lying on the familiar settee with the katana resting on his exposed chest, staring up at his lover with a sullen grimace. Lu Xun had noticed that since the day before, Masamune had become bolder, more outright stubborn, particularly with his words. He was uncertain if what happened the night before was the only reason for this.

"Is this another one of your Lord's tests?" Masamune inquired, lazily rubbing at his remaining eye. He wore a simple green kimono, a garment common in his world, which he hadn't bothered to where properly. The matching obi was slung over his shoulders and his legs were propped idly over the back of the settee, draped by a haphazardly tied hakama; perhaps deliberately for Lu Xun to see.

"Unfortunately, no," Lu Xun replied, turning to absently examine a piece of parchment he had scribbled on some time ago though he was unable to focus on the characters meanings.

"So what?" Masamune inquired, sitting up and setting the katana at his side, "You're afraid that someone will find out about the despicable things you did last night, is that it?"

Silently staring at the careful strokes, Lu Xun wasn't certain of his reasons and he understood it would be impossible to argue with this one without a strong stance. Half turning, he wasn't surprised to find Masamune standing near and leaning close to his face, a murky green iris boring holes in him. He was smiling suspiciously. Lu Xun had yet to, if he ever would, ask him why confessed the way he had. He did well at reading Masamune's actions but staring at him now, he was at an impasse.

"Embarrassed by me?" Masamune inquired with a wide smirk, revealing a set of teeth Lu Xun was well acquainted with.

After a moment, he smiled in return, "I suppose to a certain capacity, yes"

"Hmph," Masamune scoffed still with a smug grin before seizing Lu Xun's mouth in a fierce kiss. He felt a pair of firm hands clasp either of his shoulders and force him to fully face their possessor. Masamune pressed him against the table and the young strategist had to clench his teeth to hold back the urge to whimper. But he couldn't hide it from Masamune who, with a vain chuckle, let one dexterous hand drift down the younger man's chest, feeling the contours of his pectorals and subtle abdominals through the thin, red garments. With his head slightly thrown back, Lu Xun could feel greedy fingertips pressing against his lower abdomen and tugging at the sash around his waist.

"I wonder what you would be like in Japan," Masamune said suddenly in a reflective tone as that smug grin faded. He was staring at where his fingers were tightly grasping Lu Xun's silvery sash or maybe straight through him, lost in his own contemplation.

He went on quietly, "I wonder…"

His remaining eye rose slowly to meet Lu Xun's. His brow was drawn into an embittered expression.

"Perhaps one day, China and Japan will return to their previous states," Lu Xun replied in a weary voice, drawing a meaning to Masamune's thoughts, "Separate"

The other gazed at him for a long, silent moment then he let his hand fall to his side before returning to the settee with a caustic expression on his face. He sat and absently studied the katana while leaning his head against one arm. With a heavily lidded eye, it was evident something burdened his mind but Lu Xun didn't want to impose anymore than he just had so he retreated from his own quarters, breathless.

* * *

"You little brat!" Da Ji shouted, "Ruined all my fun!"

She was staring up at a snowy haired mystic who was standing proudly atop the high wall of the fortress where she had holed herself. Mortal soldiers poured into the newly opened gates, brandished their silly weapons, thirsty for bloodshed. They circled her, seeming fairly pompous about finally snagging her. How ridiculous, the folly of these humans.

"You must be joking"

A soldier came at her, swinging a glinting sword. Easily eluding him, Da Ji spun once in a nimble dance of peril and a violet orb came crashing against the fragile human's skull. He fell and the rest rushed at her, all meeting the same demise, death in a bout of vicious, indigo magic. With a harsh laugh, Da Ji twirled aimlessly like a voracious child, watching these frail creatures thrash about in agony. Their anguished death throes were music to her immortal ears.

With an angelic pose and a smug grin on her painted lips, she halted before Taigong again. The lethal orbs revolved around her in a threatening show. Seeming undaunted by the blood soaking into the sodden ground, he leapt onto the ground. As always, with the golden rod slung over one shoulders as if he had been recently fishing.

"I can sympathize with your fetish," he said peering at her with amethyst orbs through pinched lids, seeming forever bored, "to finally find a being more pitiable than yourself, Da Ji"

"Save it, boy," She replied snappishly, "or someone might cut that tongue of yours right out of that arrogant head"

Taigong Wang gave a subtle laugh and retorted, "Where's the girl?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Da Ji sang as swayed to and fro, the pulsing orbs swaying with her.

"Hide her all you want, I wager she must be fairly naïve to be fooled by such a hideous smile"

"How rude!" She cried, still singing before pausing to the sound of hoof beats. Through the wide gate she could see the familiar faces of the Shu coalition hurrying her way. With a sweet smile, she said, "If you want Himiko, you better keep looking while you have the chance"

"Catch me if you can!" She sang before turning and skipping several feet away, then vanishing in a cloud of violet.

With a sigh of boredom, Taigong turned to greet his new allies.

He said aloud, watching the army of humans approach, "If your plan goes accordingly, Nu Wa, it should be quite a show"

* * *

Walking with no interest in where he had been directed to go, Masamune stared up at the dull colors in darkening sky. In the end, he had easily agreed to meet this woman, remembering that that in less than a day he would be gone. Hopefully forever. He candidly despised this place and all its inhabitants; with the exception of one, whom he neither loved nor hated.

Lu Xun. The name sent pins down the back of his neck; he had yet to even speak it aloud. He had never met one so composed and so solid. It was easy to provoke Masamune, to get under his skin; Lu Xun could do that so easily and with a careful, clever smile. The difference with him was that Masamune enjoyed it. The tantalizing words made his mouth taste all the more sweet. The thought of the younger man's olive skin was enough to make his insatiable hands tremble. Masamune would have had to applaud his sly puppeteer for her conniving ways; if this was what she wanted, it had worked splendidly. And after what he had said the day before, standing beneath the gray sky waiting for her to strike him, the tides of this game must have taken an unexpected turn.

The coax of an impending opportunity was too much for Masamune to ignore. She wanted him to make a move, he could feel it. And the following day, he would make it.

But he was torn. It would be so simple, so enjoyable if he could make this glorious exit with nothing holding him back. Masamune was unsure it if was but lust or the clever wordplay or something he couldn't even comprehend, but it was powerful. He wanted this prize only for himself, even if it meant stealing him away; he was used to getting what he wanted. A shrewd smile crept onto his face, the anticipation was too much. He imagined the roles taking a sudden turn, with Lu Xun as _his_ prisoner instead. Perfect.

Trying to not let the anticipation show on his face, Masamune headed towards the eastern foyer, a wide corridor leading into the palace's flank. It was sunset, the time agreed, and he wasn't surprised to find a woman standing in the shadows of a tall pillar, waiting on cue. She wore lavish robes of gold, he assumed, to suggest her ideal lifestyle. He was unimpressed, but the palpable expression on his face wasn't enough to deter her.

She bid him to come near with an exaggerated wave and a crass smile. Stepping into the shadow, Masamune scowled at her, hoping it was enough to upset her and order him to go, but it wouldn't end that way.

Mystifying eyes as gold as the pins in her hair bore into him, studying him from head to foot.

"Well, hello," She said in a fervent tone and hanging her head to one side, as if to acting coy would make her appealing to him, "I knew my little chickadee wouldn't let me down. You should have seen the look on his face, as frightened as a hare; poor thing" She added with an obtuse laugh so irritating it was all Masamune could do not to slap her in the face.

It was too early to make a move now; he would have to hold his tongue a little longer.

"I'm Sun Luban," She said with a silly bow.

Masamune brushed past her to lean in monotony against a column. Staring down, he studied the ebony garments Lu Xun had persuaded him to wear. He noted the gold trimming of his boots.

"Another Sun, how annoying," he replied in a bored tone.

Luban laughed again, "So Masamune Date, you're quite popular around here"

Masamune watched her creep towards him. There was something about her that struck him as familiar, disgustingly so. Leaning close, Luban drew one finger down the contour of his cheek then again over the patch concealing his missing eye.

"I don't know what it is about you," She whispered, "Maybe it's the uproar you've caused. You've angered a lot of people, my father included"

"What do you want from me?" Masamune demanded, boring a look of embers into her all-too-close face, but it only seemed to please her more.

"What? You mean you don't know?" She turned away with a graceful twirl, to stand a few steps away and look over her shoulder at him.

"Then you've wasted your time. More importantly, mine," Masamune started towards the way he had come, having had enough of her inane company.

"Stop right there," She snapped loudly, "If you care about _him_, you'll do as I say"

Masamune clenched his fists and turned to leer at her. Whatever this devil of a woman had up her sleeve, it meant only trouble for him and Lu Xun, the latter mattering more than he wanted.

"You see, my grandfather has taken ill and the probability of my father being crowned after his death is favorably great. Wouldn't it be just terrible, if little Lu Xun suffered," the cruel smile widened on her powdered face, "for being besotted with a _dog_"

Masamune stomped towards her, with unspoken slurs dwelling on his tongue. He stood over her, but she seemed pleased by it and went on to say, "Forgive me, it is an affectionate name my father has given you; an appropriate name for a psychopathic murderer who sided with a demon instead of his own kind. Wouldn't it be unfair to defile Lu Xun's pristine status like you did his b—"

Before he could stop himself, Masamune had Luban pinned to the wall with a tight grasp around her throat. She stared wide-eyed with her mouth agape, struggling against his powerful grasp. If his precarious demeanor charmed her before, it did so no longer.

Leaning close, his glare projected the rage that filled his mind and the grasp that was smothering her, he shouted, "Do you know what they do to girls like you in Japan?" A petrifying, malicious smile formed on his face, "Don't you think it's rather ignorant of you to be alone with _a psychopathic murder. _What might happen to you?"

With a harsh laugh, he squeezed her neck before finally releasing her. She slid halfway to the ground, looking as if she would scream.

"Go ahead," Masamune said amidst her load, agonized breaths; now as calm as he had been when he arrived, "Say whatever you want"

With that, Masamune strode off, back the way he had come with a smile of triumph on his face. Perhaps she had been correct, perhaps he was psychopathic. Perhaps he was a dog. Perhaps he hadn't changed on damn bit.

Moments later, Sun Luban stood. She was completely composed as she carefully straightened her robes. Watching him stalk off, a cunning smile appeared on her face.

Batting her enigmatic eyes of gold, the woman said, "Still so sure of yourself, I see. I wonder what tomorrow shall bring"

Later that evening, Masamune lie awake, staring at Lu Xun's sleeping face that was illuminated by the calm, ocher light of the lantern's flame. Masamune followed the deep impression of the symbol on the man's wrist with his fingertip. It did nothing more than label him an unsuspecting pawn in a malicious game. Masamune wanted to speak of it to him, but felt it would be in his best interest in the end. Or his own.

"Do you know what it means?" Lu Xun whispered, having been stirred by the touch. Turning his head to face Masamune, his copper eyes were narrow with suspicion.

"Do you?" Masamune replied evasively, covering the mark with his hand.

Averting his eyes to stare up at the rafters in the ceiling, he said, "Fate, perhaps"

"And you'd be content with that?"

"Have I a choice?"

Masamune stared at him again; so intrepid, this man, smug yet charmingly so. Searching for a single word to describe him, he found none that rightly fit the puzzle. Perhaps a simple taste was insufficient. Masamune wanted to know more about Lu Xun, more than he should. Surely, this treacherous interest would be his downfall.

Resting his head and contemplating his actions in the following day, Masamune was uncertain of who was casting the spells on him anymore.

* * *

**TBC **


	11. Chapter XI: Frayed

**This chapter contains **_**explicit**_** sexual/suggestive content**

_**Chapter XI**_

**Frayed **

The Wu militia departed for Ru Xu Kou to rendezvous with soldiers already stationed there. The autumn air had been refreshingly cool and calm. But the feeling of something sinister loomed. The faction of yawning soldiers had been relatively small. However, several generals were present on this expedition including, Sun Quan, Lu Meng, Gan Ning, Lu Xun, and several other's Masamune didn't know.

The short, yet tedious trip was wretchedly dreary for the One-Eyed Dragon. Nearly all of the officer's were suspicious of him, and though it made it interesting he had grown tired of their constant glances to insure he was behaving. At midday the rolling clouds split open and rain doused the land, flooding the tributaries and drowning the adjoining fields. The pace of the army quickened, cutting through abandoned farmlands and splashing through muddled water. Thunder rolled and lightning came and went in broad, sudden bolts beyond the whipping trees. Regrouping on the narrow roadway, the army marched forth onto the forthcoming battleground.

Orders from the commanding officers spread over, barely breaking through the howl of the tempest. In the distance, several forts stood on the muddled mounds, separated by wide expanses of water. Hanging on high posts, banners marked with the Wu character whipped wildly in the wind, threatening to tear away and vanish into nonexistence.

Masamune could hear the familiar sound of combat; the sound of the dying tore through the screaming wind, loud and distinct. Soldiers, both of Wu and Japanese recruits, were charging from the fortress gates to engage the onslaught of serpent soldiers, who were flooding from the adjacent woodlands. An order to charge sounded from the front and the army of reinforcements scattered. They were met by a horde of armed soldiers, scaled flesh unaffected by the torrential downpour. Driving back the wave, they advanced towards the first checkpoint, one of many forts located on the flooded grounds of Ru Xu Kou. Remaining enemies of the first wave withdrew to the forest lines as the Wu army secured the first fortress.

Stationed within the fortress walls, the army awaited the calming of the storm. Messengers came and went, informing soldiers within nearby fortresses of the army's arrival. Sentries huddled on the fortress walls, struggling to keep torches lit bright enough for allies beyond to see. Soldiers swarmed within the walls like bees in a beehive, shaking under the cold of the unrelenting weather.

Masamune remained mounted, tugging at the reins of a skittish horse. Rain battered against him, dripping down the golden crescent of his helm. Freezing water dribbled down his neck and through the spaces of his armor and dousing his flesh. But the painful chill wasn't enough to deter the excitement of battle. Soldiers rushed passed him, some avoiding his proximity with a wide curve as they sloshed through the mud, carrying armfuls of supplies. His katana was already unsheathed in his hand, glinting brightly with the flash of lightning.

Waiting in intolerable impatience, he studied the generals. Sun Quan and Lu Xun stood under a covered shelter speaking with officers while frantic soldiers struggled to keep the overhead canvas from tearing and blowing away. Before him, standing on high, wooden scaffoldings that overlooked the surrounding land, Gan Ning, along with others, had a musket in his hand. He tried pointlessly to fire the weapon and refill the barrel with drenched gun powder.

Lu Xun emerged from the group, already soaked as water beat against his head and neck. He immediately approached Masamune, the feathers in his hair were sloppy and sticking to the soaked strands of auburn hair.

"We're told the number of enemy troops is much greater than expected," Lu Xun told him, almost needing to shout as he was forced to look up at Masamune, who watched as rain hit the young man's face and dripped down his neck, "The nearby checkpoints are overrun with enemy forces, Ranmaru is stationed within one of the strongholds. I suggested that you go and clear the next checkpoint"

"Finally, I'm tired of all this waiting"

"Very well, a unit will accompany you; the main army will follow as the storm dies"

Masamune urged the wary horse forward when he felt a hand grasp his thigh. Doubt plagued Lu Xun's face; he seemed to be struggling with how to explain why he had reached for Masamune the way he just had.

"I…" He trailed off before changing his statement, "Don't be reckless"

Masamune studied the man's face and with a wry smirk, jabbed the horse in the flanks with his heels. The black creature lurched forward as the large wooden gates of the forts far wall were pried ajar by several soldiers. Emerging with a unit of mounted troops in tow, Masamune savored the thrill of the oncoming skirmish, and his impending freedom.

He could see the second checkpoint; a fort similar to the previous was settled near a flooded bank. The splintered gates had been crushed in and lay splayed here and there. Masamune could hear the sound of heavy pounding from within the fortress, followed by death throes as bloodied Wu soldiers were fleeing from the entrance. Serpent soldiers rushed after them, stabbing at their screaming forms until the screaming ceased. They charged for Masamune and he dispatched them with a poised swing of his katana.

"W-what is that?" A soldier from behind him yelped.

A gruesome creature emerged from the gateway. A massive monster, standing taller than the fortress walls greeted the small company with a horrendous roar. With blue flesh, two hoofed feet, and the head of some demonic boar, the monster carried a stony bludgeon in one hand a screaming human in the other. The giant approached, hoofed feet sinking into the mire.

"A-a monster!" Another soldier behind Masamune cried, prepared to retreat.

"A gyūki" The One-Eyed Dragon said under his breath, remembering reading about the creature in stories as a child, "So this is Orochi's new creation, eh? What a genius"

The monstrous creature held the screaming soldier high in the air and with another blaring roar, crammed the unfortunate man into its mouth. Its blunt jaws crushed the fragile human bones and the human cried out one last time in unimaginable agony before being devoured. Fresh blood stained the monster's massive torso and it seemed pleased with the gruesome show it had displayed.

Masamune remained indifferent while the unit of disgusted soldiers urged their commander to retreat. He dismounted despite their frantic pleas and approached the wild monster. A rumble rose from the gyūki's throat, a horrid chuckle.

It pointed the blackened bludgeon at its challenger, "Pathetic human," the coarse voice boomed, blood and drool spitting from its toothy jaws, "You are as ignorant as you are small!"

"It talks," Masamune said, amused as he paced right to left.

"You dare challenge me, pitiful insect?" The gyūki roared.

A frightened soldier whimpered to Masamune, "S-sir, I beg of you—"

"Enough, cowards," he chided," Now watch and learn why you should remember the name _Date_"

He charged forward, swift and agile as a phantom. And with another a snarl, the gyūki swung the club hard and it met the ground in a thundering thud, spattering mud in all directions. Masamune evaded, flanking the creature and striking at its swollen legs. A deep slice sprayed blackened blood into the air and the gyūki howled in pain. It recovered and swung the club heard in Masamune's direction, cutting blindly through the air. It pounded at the ground, missing Masamune by only a few inches. With the monster stooped, Masamune evaded its massive grasp and his blade met the callous flesh of the monster's shoulder.

"You!" It snarled, swinging it injured arm and swiping Masamune with tremendous force. He was swept backwards and onto his back and he rolled backwards onto his knees. Pleased with its endeavor, the gyūki stood erect, blood gushing from the two wounds. It took several huge strides towards Masamune, moving slow as if savoring the sight of a fatigued human.

It gave its horrid chuckle again, "I shall enjoy devouring you!"

"Heh," Masamune retorted, standing and flourishing the katana, "I would hate to die at the filthy claws of one so hideous. I think I'll pass"

The gyūki roared and charged for Masamune. It lunged forward, reaching for the human with a thick, calloused hand. Masamune eluded it with an agile leap and the monster collided into the mire. Landing on the creature's back and with a swift blow, Masamune severed its head. Massive pools of black blood leached from the still corpse. The fluctuating rainfall, deluded the stench of the vile blood and it mixed with the mud into a vile concoction.

The soldiers approached where Masamune stood still on the beasts form and studied him with awe. With the calming of the tempest the army was gathering outside the first fort and Masamune could see the red mass begin to advance.

Masamune addressed the small unit, "Go clear the fortress, aid the survivors" with his sword, he indicated the nearly destroyed structure where the sound of soldiers in agony were heard, "when the army arrives, tell them I went ahead"

"But, sir—" A soldier called, but Masamune had already mounted the ebony horse and was charging to the south, following the narrow road to the final checkpoint.

The remainder of the army arrived several minutes thereafter, lead by Sun Quan who studied the dead corpse in disbelief. Hushed talk spread over the company as they absorbed the grotesque sight.

"How vile," The prince stated, covering his nose in repulsion to the stench, "What in heavens is it?"

Lu Xun emerged, mounted as he appeared next to Sun Quan. He studied the beast, noting the deep gnashes in the bluish flesh. What a monster, he thought, never had they faced such a creature. Was this a new creation of monster by Orochi and his demon army? If so, the worst had yet to come. Certainly, they weren't just facing an army of remnants anymore. No, another war was imminent. And…what would Masamune do then? He fretted for a moment, then composed himself.

Soldiers emerged from the damaged fort, carrying the wounded.

"You," Sun Quan ordered towards one who immediately knelt before the prince, "The Dog, where did it go?"

"Lord Masamune has gone ahead"

Sun Quan shook his head as he turned to say to Lu Xun, "I do not trust him"

Lu Xun could only give a reluctant nod as a reply. Gan Ning was already standing over the body of the monster, amused as he kicked the limp corpse. He then he pressed his boot to the monster's decapitated skull and pulled hard on one of the bloodied tusks, trying to break it. To no avail, however, the bone was too sturdy. With a shrug, he pried one of the jagged teeth from its jaw and kept that instead.

"I feel as though he may have something underhanded planned," Lu Meng warned, referring to Masamune as he shook his head at the unabashed pirate who was showing the souvenir to his mates. Lu Meng glanced at his lord then to Lu Xun, where his eyes remained suspended as he studied the younger man's face, and thoughts, it seemed.

The company pressed on quickly. In the distance, settled in a low trench, was the final checkpoint. The murky water was up to their ankles as the men and horses sloshed through the mire as the rain continued to hail. The fort was swarming with soldiers of both allegiances, seeming to be caught in a stalemate with the fort overrun with enemy troops. To the south, a fair distance away, a levy two stories high was struggling to hold back the force of the flooded river. The sound of the stressed ramparts was distinct.

With urgency plaguing them, the army rushed at the fort, engaging the enemy onslaught both in and around the fortress. Lu Meng ushered troops into the entrance, urging them to aid the wounded and kill any resistance. Ranmaru was also present, having been battling the swarm for some time.

"Sir, the dam," Ranmaru shouted as he swung the katana, staining the walls with the blackened blood of the enemy, "it isn't strong enough to hold, we must retreat!"

"Everyone, gather the wounded and fall back!" Sun Quan ordered, yanking at the reins of his steed as he turned and exited the fort, seeking higher ground. Wu soldiers struggled to resist the enemy assault as they hurriedly gathered all that they could and abandoned the stronghold.

The levy gave a sickly clamor as the wooden bulwarks began to split and water began forcing it's was through the tight space. The water in the trench began to rise and troops of both sides began scattering in panicked frenzies. The path they had traveled to reach the checkpoint had softened and the porous ground was too narrow and slippery to climb. The only way to higher ground was to go the northern route, a long and winding path.

People began clawing at the muddy walls, the falling rain making it too soggy and wavering to allow one to reach the few more feet required to reach the top of the trench. Wounded soldiers wallowed in the bloody water, unable to stand and struggle to save themselves. Horses thrashed in frantic confusion, throwing their riders and searching for a way to escape the rising water. Screams and the sound of rushing water filled the air as the fear of drowning weighed heavy on the victims.

The majority of the commanding officers had fled, seeking safety through the northern path. However, one remained, anxiety impairing his good senses. Lu Xun was within the crumbling fortress, searching through the crowds of men and creatures in search of Masamune. But the green clad man was no where in sight. How foolish Lu Xun was. Scorn for his stupidity beleaguered him.

Lu Xun waded towards the exit, with flowing water to his knees; he could hear the levy outside give another sickly groan. He knew how to swim, somewhat, but the rapid water to come would be too much. He would certainly drown along with all the others. Pausing at the fortress entrance, soldiers shoved past him, obviously abandoning the silly notion of rank.

Deaf to the screaming, he peered down at his hand, then his wrist where the circular scar was carved into his skin. He remembered the night he earned such a symbol, though he had never truly questioned its meaning until now. Though he had asked Masamune once, the man had never replied. Lu Xun squeezed his hand into his fist, feeling disdain raise up from within.

He must have done everything Masamune had wanted, just as planned. Lu Xun had protected him from execution, seeming to have fallen out of favor with his fellow generals. He had risked his rank and reputation, all of it for this wicked man. Now his very life. Like a moth to a flame.

What a pitiable fool he must have been, having trusted someone whom he shouldn't have. He had never felt so humiliated. Only now could he see, and it was too late.

Lu Xun felt a forceful hand grab at him and he turned, both enraged and disappointed that it wasn't Masamune. The scaly soldier, seemingly undeterred by impending death, regarded his prey with a wide smile and a black tongue. There was a broken pike in the creature's hands which he aimed at the human's chest. The arrogant expression on the creature's face fueled Lu Xun's petulance and he turned to fully face the soldier with an apathetic expression.

The soldier lunged for him, missing by but an inch and meeting the tip of a blade with a bloody cry. The soldier stumbled aback, wretched and collapsed into the water in a heap, blood leaching from its throat. Lu Xun hand his short blade at his side, blood like oil staining the metal. Lu Xun stared at the cadaver as it bobbed facedown into the moving water. He wished it was Masamune. He wished Masamune had felt that agony.

"What the hell are you doing?" Someone snapped from behind. Lu Xun spun, prepared to dispatch another insolent soldier. With disbelieving eyes, he was stunned to discover Masamune sloshing trough the rising water on horseback. Disapproval was apparent in both his voice and on his face as he halted the horse next to the young strategist.

Lu Xun was incredulous, but Masamune took no notice.

"The army is regrouping to the north, I knew this place was pointless to retake so I fled," Masamune said, offering his hand to Lu Xun, "They told me you never returned"

Taking the general's arm, Lu Xun pulled himself onto the horse and placing his hands on Masamune's breastplate for stability. Striking the horse in the flanks, Masamune turned the horse about and headed towards the northern pass. The ebony steed sloshed uncomfortably through the water, unable to quicken its pace and unnerved by the screams of nearby people.

Torn between shame and doubt, Lu Xun studied the design on Masamune's back. He regretted condemning the man who had returned for him, but he couldn't completely cast off all that he reflected on. Suddenly, he was thrown from his thoughts by a horrible rumble. The levy collapsed and rippling water burst from the opening as if the ocean itself poured into the chasm. A tremendous wave swept forth, colliding with the far wall of the fortress which folded and crumbled, splitting the adjoining walls.

Soldiers screamed in fear as water swept them, submerging them in whipping currents and leaving them with no sense of up or down. The remaining wall of the fortress crumbled, crushing soldiers who were to close and sweeping them underfoot. The rolling water rushed forth like a monster, the towering waves like mouths ready to swallow. Masamune urged the horse as hard as he could, having reached the entrance of the path where the water had been considerably shallow. He could hear the monster pursuing them, slamming against the walls of chasm. And he could hear Lu Xun's breath in his ear, frantic and stirring. The path winded hard to the right and the horse, in its fearful confusion, nearly collided with the wall.

Waves of water snapped at the horses hind legs, it whined as it was swept backwards, throwing both its riders into the rapid current. Lu Xun was submerged beneath the chaos where silence dwelled. With eyes shut, he could only feel the icy water tossing his helpless body where it pleased. He was dragged against the rigid walls and against the ground, scraping and ripping at his clothing and skin.

He felt hands grabbing at his arms and neck until they had enough of a grasp to wrap around his shoulders in a frenzied embrace. Lu Xun felt his head aching as he reached out for the surface with a need for air. He felt himself go numb and then nothing.

Lu Xun's head was swimming and when his eyes opened he found himself floating aimlessly in a white void. Letting himself hover weightlessly in this empty universe, he knew merciful death had come to him. Casting his soul still in this body into the afterlife, emotionless. He closed his eyes and for a moment, there was no sound, he had no breath and no heartbeat. He felt a hand brush his cheek and when he opened his eyes, a figure hovered before him.

She had brilliant eyes of gold and hair as white as the world around him. A halo was above her head and she was dressed in garments so green they certainly must be otherworldly. On the fabric above her chest was the familiar symbol of Yin and Yang. Then with a face so beautiful, she smiled at him.

He didn't think to question her identity, it seemed unnecessary here.

She spoke something, yet no sound came to his ears. Though it seemed her voice would be fluid, perfect.

Then a heartbeat shook the world around him, then another. He inhaled a breath, feeling a rush of life fill his empty shell of a body. The feeling of confusion and sadness bloomed where he felt no emotion. He felt pain where he had been painless. With eyes wide he stared at the figure before him, she was smiling still, watching.

Then, as he felt the cold of night, she vanished.

Lying still, he could feel the muddy ground beneath him and the bitter cold pinch his sodden flesh. Then he felt a mouth on his own, forcing his lips apart and forcing a breath into his mouth. Sitting up with a fit of coughs, he could feel water in his throat and lungs. He struggled for a breath though the bitterly freezing air gave him no reprieve. Turning his head, he discovered Masamune kneeling next to him, looking positively annoyed, yet relieved. He was shivering beneath his wet armor and clothing, but he didn't seem concerned about that now.

"Where are we?" Lu Xun asked the only question he could think of. Looking around, there was what appeared to be a flooded lake, but what lay beyond was lost in the darkness of the night. There was a forest of skeleton trees nearby as well.

"Hell," Masamune retorted, never too distraught for sarcasm, though Lu Xun found the comment to be quite unnerving at the moment. Lu Xun moved to kiss his trembling lips, but withdrew when figures on horseback appeared from the forest.

"Lord Lu Xun, thank the heavens," A sergeant said as he dismounted prostrating himself in a low bow as did the others, He then offered the reins of his steed and added, "The army has encamped not far to the north"

Lu Xun stood, feeling the sickening embrace of the cold as he glanced at Masamune, who seemed silently aggravated by the intrusion. Another soldier had dismounted and was offering his horse to Masamune, though less cordially as the first. The troops lead the generals through the trees, brandishing their swords to engage any ambush.

Lu Xun was pleased to see the glow of fire in the distance and when they entered the encampment, there was much rejoicing. Soldiers stood in relief to see the strategist safely returned. The generals approached, lead by the prince himself. The troops around Lu Xun bowed and retreated to the group of soldiers.

"It certainly is a relief to see you unharmed," Sun Quan announced, although with a glare in Masamune's direction, "though you seem bitterly cold. Come, quarters have been prepared for your return. Rejoice tonight, we were successful in our mission today" With that, Sun Quan withdrew to his barracks to escape the cold.

As the strategist dismounted, Lu Meng approached and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "I was concerned, I am glad you have returned," then he regarded Masamune, who had also dismounted and was standing afar, "And you, well done, you have my utmost admiration"

"It's about time," Masamune replied curtly, watching a group of soldiers throwing back large jars of liquor, at the center was Gan Ning, to no surprise. Ranmaru was standing before them, appalled at the sight.

"Indeed," Lu Meng said, still with suspicion in his voice as he turned to join the troops around a fire, "Good night"

Later, sitting on the floor of the quarters prepared for him, Lu Xun scribbled haphazardly on a scroll. Dabbing the brush in the ink, he applied it to the parchment, recording the events of the day, though the austere words didn't reflect the death and sorrow of that day, they never did. However, the council would be pleased with the occurrence, despite them being dreary. He found himself lost in his own thoughts, sometimes writing the wrong character and having to make a sloppy correction, then deciding it couldn't be fixed and started on a new parchment.

He thought until he developed a headache; he thought of the rain, he thought of the monster he had seen dead on the ground, he thought of Orochi, he thought of war, but most of all he thought of…He was tired of thinking. Dipping the brush in the ink, he caught sight of his wrist in the candlelight. He stared at the symbol for a long moment. Now he thought of the ivory-haired woman and her smile. He remembered seeing the symbol in his dream. Though it wasn't like any other dream he had ever dreamt. Perhaps he truly had died and something had…Perhaps she…

His thoughts were interrupted by a visitor; turning, Lu Xun wasn't surprised to discover Masamune, entering as if trying to be discreet. He placed the brush in the ink and set the parchment aside, then he stood, gaining little warmth from the robes he had been supplied. He noticed Masamune was still half-dressed in his battle garb, which had dried little in the cold. His helm was gone, as was his armor, and he was bare foot.

"You're cold," Lu Xun stated, noting the man's bluish lips.

"Then make me hot," Masamune replied smoothly, approaching Lu Xun and forcing a kiss on his mouth. Parting his lips, Lu Xun let Masamune's feverish kiss invade his mouth and as he sucked deeply on Masamune's tongue, Lu Xun could detect the distinct taste of alcohol.

Masamune's skillful hands loosened the sashes of Lu Xun's robes and tossed them carelessly aside. He pulled back layers of red fabric and exposing the naked body underneath. Aroused, the strategist tossed his head back feeling, as he pressed against Masamune, that he was aroused as well, hard and provoked. With a rough hand, Masamune forced Lu Xun's head to one side and planted several bites along his jaw and neck. Then with a groan, Masamune fell to his knees, dragging his lover down with him. Lu Xun found himself kneeling in front of Masamune, with his legs on either side of Masamune's thighs.

As he rocked gently to and fro, feeling Masamune's aroused cock through his clothing; Lu Xun's troubles all seem distant in his clouded mind. All he needed and wanted now was there, as aggressive here as he was in battle. Masamune inhaled a breath and held it for a moment, letting Lu Xun stroke against him. Then, when he could stand it no longer, he placed his hands on Lu Xun's back and laid him on the ground. With his lover's eyes fixed on his body, Masamune removed the remainder of his battle garb, revealing a naked chest. With long, labored breaths, he studied the younger man's face, where intense want had his brow creased in painful impatience.

Withdrawing his body for a moment, Masamune peeled of his ebony riding breeches, freeing himself. There was something that always seemed erotic about Masamune, Lu Xun decided, but it was almost too much now as he reached out and let a hand slide down Masamune's stomach to his intimidating length, stroking him several times. Hissing in ecstasy, the dragon couldn't resist the urge to thrust his hips at the touch. Taking Lu Xun's hand in his, he bent forward and licked the circular symbol on the man's wrist, black iris fixed on his face.

"Say my name," Masamune demanded, stroking Lu Xun's length, drawing long breaths from the young general.

"…Masamune," he replied with a moan.

Smiling in satisfaction, Masamune rewarded him by placing his lips to the tip of Lu Xun's cock, feeling him tremble under his touch. Taking him wholly in his mouth, he felt his copper skinned lover arching his back as intense longing and pleasure sent waves down his body. Beads of sweat were forming on Lu Xun's temple as his limit approached in short breaths and his cries growing; no longer did he feel the chill of the looming winter.

Withdrawing his lips, Masamune crawled forward so his face was just above Lu Xun's, grinding his hips against him. Lu Xun listened to his lover's short, brilliant breaths as they gazed at each other for a moment. It seemed Masamune was inquiring something as he stared at Lu Xun without a word. The other replied by placing his mouth against Masamune's collarbone and licking the heated skin of his neck all the way up to his chin in a perfect line. With his gaze still fixed on the erotic figure below him, Masamune moved back onto his knees and slid his hands under Lu Xun's lower back. Lifting him off the ground, Masamune placed himself between his thighs, arched his body to gain a better position. Then, with strong hands clutching the man's hips, Masamune pressed himself inside Lu Xun into he could go no further.

Lu Xun arched his spine again as Masamune gave several slow thrusts, his hands curling around the robes beneath him in response to the initial pain. Pleasure and pain, then there was no pain as Masamune pace quickened aggressively. Slumping over Lu Xun, his face read urgency, and his nails dug into the other's lower back in intense ardor. Lu Xun's mind was spinning as he felt an unbearable and pleasurable fire burn his sodden flesh. Then, as Masamune's perfect cadence struck that one pivotal spot, he felt an incredible sensation overtake his body and he came with a cry onto his stomach. A moment later, Masamune gave a final thrust and delivered a bout of his seed inside him.

With long breaths of exhaustion, Masamune let Lu Xun fall back to the ground then collapsed on top of him. Feeling a pair of hands gently caressing his back, Masamune gave way to sleep, feeling this truly may be the last time.

**...TBC**

**To anyone interested in a yaoi/slash RPG about Warriors Orochi, Dynasty Warriors, and Samurai Warriors, please refer to the link on _my profile_. It's**** an RPG made by Everkitsune and myself and we're looking for more members. **

**Thanks! **

**-Blue**


End file.
